Lima Meets Liberty
by Windrider1967
Summary: Life gets interesting when Kurt and Blaine visit Kurt's cousin Emmett on Liberty Avenue in Pittsburgh for Spring Break. How do the boys handle the true meaning of "Out and Proud Queer?" Crossover with Queer as Folk US. Updates 2x week. Will upgrade to M.
1. Leaving home

**AN: Odd that I actually start writing a fic by writing an authors note especially one this long, usually they are the LAST things that I write, but this story is a departure for me so it had to come first. Klaine has been the heart of my fandom writing for over a year now – I can't believe that it has been that long. And now tumblr happened … and I can both curse and praise whoever it was that first reblogged a link that sent me to my second favorite ship.**

**Of course, having come to Queer as Folk through the Klaine fandom, comparisons were inevitable. One thing that struck me was the physical resemblence between Emmett on QAF and Kurt on Glee.. Their styles, while different, are both very much 'in your face', they are not ashamed to be blatently obvious gay men and both have that same insecure side that hides behind the snark. And then the bunnies went HAH ! And this is the result. Bunnies don't respect the time/space continuium, so apparently 2001 in Pittsburg is 2011 in Ohio …. don't ask me, I just take dictation.**

**As far as canon relative time frame goes – this is set somewhere Between 206/207. Glee time frame is a bit of a future fic – spring break current season, tho I started it before the MJ ep so I am not sure if that will become canon here or not.**

**Like it, hate it? Let me know. This is just a short Prologue - story will update twice a week.  
><strong>

**WARNING: While our boys may start of the sweet Ohio high school boys that they are in canon, this story will take a turn to some extreme OOC behaviors. If blatent sexuality, open lifestyle, or questionable behaviors bother you …. get out while you can.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the laptop that this fic is being written on and the modem that will have sent it across the internet to you. That is truly too bad too cause LORD knows what I could do with ANY of the characters in this story (or the men who play(ed) them) if they actually belonged to me …. No copyright infringement intended and this is all in fun. Here's to beautiful men, complex relationships and the joy of being QUEER, in whatever way you are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, OH<strong>

**Easter Sunday, 2012**

"So tell me again about them Kurt and how we ended up going to Pittsburg for a week."

Blaine Anderson was sitting on Kurt's bed, suitcases sitting neatly on the floor, watching his boyfriend go through his closet for what seemed like the hundreth time. They had spent the day at the Hudson-Hummels for Easter dinner as Blaine's parents were, again, out of town for the holiday weekend. Then again it seemed like his parents were always out of town for holidays, birthdays, or anything remotely resembling family time.

Kurt's had become home to the dark-haired boy over the summer. Since his audition at Six Flags had fallen through and he ended up working the Lima Bean as a barista, he and Kurt were always either there or curled up on the sofa at Kurt's. Recently the sofa had been exchanged for Kurt's room once his dad realized that an open door policy did nothing other than send the two looking for alternate places to spend their time. Unfortunatly, in small town Ohio, two young gay men finding places to be alone was just too dangerous and Kurt's dad had finally relented.

"How many times are you going to make me explain this sweetie?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow "It's simple really. My mom's cousin's husband made your father seem like dad of the year when he found out his son, my second cousin Emmett, was gay. He got kicked out and after a brief detour through Lima about ten or so years ago, he ended up in Pittsburg. Somehow he saw one of Dad's campaign ads and got back in touch not realizing that Mom had died. He and Dad got talking about me, and that led to the "I remember tea parties in the back yard with Kurt when I was there," which led to the "Yeah Kurt's gay too Emmett", which led to the fact that there are no gay role models in Ohio, which led to an offer of a week in Pittsburg with he and his friends. End of story"

"OK" Blaine replied still looking at Kurt with a confused expression "That explains you, how in the heck did you convince your dad to let me go along?"

"Simple psychology Blaine, especially when you know my dad. All I really had to do was tell him that while I felt that a chance to meet Emmett and his friends felt like a wonderful idea, the thought of heading out there where I knew no one felt awkward. Add that to the fact that I kinda made him think about how you felt, with no moral support at home, and the fact that even though I was going to be staying with Emmett it might be safer to have someone there who was going to look out for just me. It doesn't hurt that Dad really thinks of you as one fo his sons now either. So two and two resulted in you and I going to visit Em."

"So how old is Emmett then?" Blaine asked.

"He must be about ten years or so older than us, and from the little he has told me his friends range in age from ours up to their early thirties. I haven't heard much about them individually other than this one kid, Justin, who graduated from High School last year and is studying to be an artist. Emmett thinks that we would get along well and that was really the deciding factor for Dad, the chance to meet other people 'like me'" he said extending air quotes above his head "I mean it's basically you and I here and Dad thinks that it would be healthy to get a bit of a different perspective on things."

Blaine bounced a bit on the bed before holding his hand out to Kurt and pulling him into a brief hug "I really can't thank you and your dad enough Kurt, I mean to get out of here for a bit is great in itself, but to get the chance to be somewhere where we actually fit in, with people who won't judge us, sounds wonderful. So what time is our flight again?"

"Tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon so you and I have a packing date tomorrow morning so we can both be fabulous for a week. That means the bow ties are staying here Anderson."

Blaine laughed "No the bow ties Kurt, how will I ever survive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Liberty Avenue, Pittsburg PA<strong>

**The next morning**

"OK Emmett, why the fuck are we going to be babysitting a couple of school boys for a week?" Brian Kinney asked bluntly as they sat in the Liberty Diner waiting for Deb to bring them their breakfast.

"Because Brian, Kurt is my cousin and I know how he feels being stuck in some little town where you are queer all on your own. I mean the only gay people he has ever met are his boyfriend, the closet case who bullied him for years and the parents of one of his friends. Uncle Burt is fine with him, unlike most of our parents, but my god, the boy is so isolated that I just wanted to let him out to have some fun." The tall honey haired man answered.

"You know what Emmett, you can have fun taking the school boys on the scenic tour of Queer Pittsburg, I am not going to be having a couple of kids trailing after me fucking up my nights."

Brian Kinney was a very attractive brunette with piercing eyes and a wardrobe full of Armani and Prada. He grinned as he leaned over to the shorter blond next to him and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"I mean look what happened to the last school boy I took pity on." He continued with a laugh.

"Yeah right Brian" the blond replied, leaning into him and pulling on his earlobe with his teeth "Justin Taylor, boy toy extroidinare at your service. And here I thought you enjoyed the fact that an 18 year old can go for hours."

"Trust me, I enjoy it several times a day Sunshine." Brian replied.

"So Emmett" a dark haired man sitting across the table asked.

"Yeah Michael?"

"What do you know about these kids? I mean seriously, what are we talking here … on a scale of straight to queen, what should we expect? And also, how much do you expect us to behave? Because I seriously doubt that Brian here can keep the innuendos down for more than 15 minutes, if we're lucky." he said with a scathing look at Brian.

"Well from what Uncle Burt said, and the little bit of conversation I had with Kurt, he probably is a little mini-me, you know – flame burning bright. I know he is very into fashion, knows lables even better than Mr 'Stud of Liberty Avenue' Kinney over here, and both he and his boyfriend are singers. The boyfriend I don't know much about, his name is like Blair or something, and they have been together for a little over a year.

"Like I said they are small town here. Apparently the boyfriend was some private school kid, Kurt got together with him when he transferred to the same school last year after the bullying got physical, but they both are back in public school now. I would imagine that they are both a bit sheltered, I mean, seriously, small town Ohio? If they are lucky there is probably one gay bar in town and it's probably some little dive.

"I want you guys to be yourselves, just maybe tone it down a bit" he said with a pointed look at Brian "at least until we figure out if they can handles the perverts of Liberty Avenue."


	2. Groped

**Ok on with the show … As always these guys, any of them aren't mine, too bad honestly. I can honestly admit to being a Deb – wouldn't actually want to physically change but damned if I am not a gay man at heart. They belong to their creators and copyright infringement is not intended. It's all in fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Allegany Regional Airport**

**Monday Afternoon**

**.  
><strong>

"Blaine, your puppy dog is showing sweetie. You need to calm down for just a few and then we can get off this plane." Kurt said as Blaine bounced in his seat as the plane taxied in to the terminal.

"Come on Kurt, you can't tell me you aren't excited. I man really a whole spring break spent in, what did Emmett call it, the center of gay PA? The bars and clubs have to be better than Scandals and we get to meet all Emmett's friends and everything." Blaine replied with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I know honey." Kurt replied "But for now we need to get off this tin can and go meet Emmett. Seriously, the flight to New York was fantastic, but now I know why they call these things 'puddle jumpers'. I mean really, 20 seats on a airplane, I feel like I am flying cargo class."

Once the plane taxied to a stop Blaine and Kurt grabbed their carryon bags from under their seats and walked to the exit. Flying from regional airport to regional airport was NOTHING like flying into a major city like New York. They had to exit onto the tarmac and walk to the terminal, which seemed to be the size of a large post office.

"How about you go check on the bags Blaine and I'll check and see if Emmett is here yet." Kurt said as he turned his phone back on from the flight as he looked around. The tone sounded immediately alerting him to a text message.

.

_From: Auntie Em_

_To: Kurtsie_

_Hey sweetie, got caught up at work and couldn't find one of the gang free on short notice. Do you mind catching a cab to the Liberty Diner? I can meet you there when I get off. Ask for Debbie._

_.  
><em>

"Blaine" Kurt said, walking over to where Blaine was pulling his suitcase off the line "Emmett texted me. He got hung up at work. Do we have enough cash for a cab?"

"Let me hit the ATM to be on the safe side, but sure. Where are we headed?" Blaine replied.

"Some place called the Liberty Diner. I've heard Em talk about it, seems to be the home away from home for most of the gang. I'll text him back and let him know that's fine. Can you grab my bag for me?"

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a little shoulder nudge, their "public" display of affection when they weren't sure about the surroundings. "I got it baby, go on and let him know we'll be there."

.

_From: Kurtsie_

_To: Auntie Em_

_No problem, Blaine is gonna pull a few extra bucks out to be sure we're covered and we'll see you there?_

_.  
><em>

_From: Auntie Em_

_To: Kurtsie_

_Order what you want, I'll call Deb and tell her you are on the way. Warning – she's a little hard to take right off the bat so hold onto your gucci's_

_.  
><em>

_From: Kurtsie_

_To: Auntie Em_

_Now I'm scared … LOL See you there and thanks._

_.  
><em>

Kurt looked up from his phone to realize that Blaine had navigated them outside to the taxi stand and was loading their luggage into the trunk. He reached his hand out to his dark haired boyfriend "Alright, let the adventure begin."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Liberty Diner, Liberty Avenue**

**30 minutes later**

**.  
><strong>

Debbie Novotny looked up from the counter when she heard the bell over the door sound. Ever since Emmett's call she had been on the lookout for her newest lost boys. The red-headed woman was the surrogate mother for most of the boys and young men on Liberty avenue. She was inwardly glad that Emmett had told the boys to come to the diner when he got held up, at least here she could keep an eye on them.

When she looked towards the door she saw two young men standing, one slightly taller with the most piercing eyes she had seen and styled chestnut hair, and the other all compact muscle with black curls gelled into submission. They stepped to the side, suitcases in hand, looking around with an expression in their eyes that read lost and a bit shocked at the call of "Check it out boys, hot new twinks" that errupted from one of the front booths. Moving quickly towards the front of the diner she stopped long enough to smack the head of the young man who had called out.

"Watch it buster." she said with a smack of her ever present gum "I'm expecting these guys and they are off limits ok?"

She saw the young man scan his eyes over the darker haired of the two as he replied with a sigh "Shame, cause the things I could do ..." He stopped quickly at another smack to the head.

She walked up to the two standing at the door with a bright grin and a gleam in her eyes "You must be Kurt and Blaine. Damn boy, you make me wish I was gay, male, and 30 years younger, you look like a damned Greek god" she said laying a hand on Blaine's arm before turning to Kurt. " And fuck if I couldn't pick you out as belonging to the Honeycutt clan Angel. Angel … that's perfect for you, now I just need something for your hottie here."

Blaine blushed before extending his hand "Ms Debbie I presume?"

"None of that sweetcheeks" Debbie replied "It's just plain Deb, or you can call me mom like some of the boys do, but Ms Anything makes me feel so damn old. Let's find a place for those bags and get you two something to eat and then you can tell me all about yourselves."

"Oh my god Kurt" Blaine exclaimed under his breath, tucking his chin into Kurt's neck, once they were sitting at the counter and Deb had walked off with their order. Looking into the mirror on the wall behind the counter he watched two young men making out in one of the booths and what was obviously a transvestite sitting at another. "I feel like I just fell through the rabbit hole."

"I don't think we are in Ohio anymore, Toto." Kurt replied with a laugh. "Emmett did tell me that this area is mainly gay, or actually he used the word queer, so it stands to reason that things are a bit more open than we are used to sweetie."

"Yeah but Kurt, that guy in the corner tried to grab my crotch when I walked by !" Blaine huffed

"And you told him no and he backed off sweetie. It's just different that's all. I'm sure that Deb will make sure that nothing gets out of hand. You saw how she handled that guy when we first walked in."

"I have to admit that I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those head smacks. She seems to have quite an arm. She does seem sweet though, if in a slightly over the top way. Did you see her shirt? 'Life sucks and so do I' I can just imagine someone wearing THAT back home. And all the buttons on the vest? The woman is like a walking gay rights billboard." Blaine laughed.

Just then Deb appeared with their lunches on a tray. Placing Kurt's turkey sandwich and Blaine's cheeseburger down in front of them she said "Damned if this order doesn't look familiar. So, momma Deb needs to know all about you two … how are you related to Emmett … how long have you two been together … what's it like at home … are you totally freaked yet ..."

Kurt laughed at her questions. Placing his sandwich back down on the plate he smiled

"OK, but then I get to ask some questions. Emmett is my second cousin on my mom's side. Blaine and I have known each other for a year and a half and been together for just over a year. Home, depends what you are asking, but the best I can say is homophobic and backwards. As to freaking out, not yet for me but I think Blaine almost had a panic attack when one of the guys over there tried to give him a handjob without asking first."

"No shit, I'll kill the little bastard, which one ..." Deb growled before yelling "Alright you miserable fucks, which one of you tried to feel up my dark and handsome hottie over here? Never mind, I don't want to know, just keep your fucking hands to yourself you hear me."

There were a chorus of "Yes Debs" and "Sorry"s in response.

Blaine had begun to laugh during her speech. "Thanks Deb, things are a bit more forward here than we are used to. Kurt and I can't even show any sort of affection in public at home, too many idiots who think they have the right to tell us how to live our lives. 'Out and proud' here obviously has a very different meaning than back home."

"Ah, she replied "Most of these guys are pussycats really. They talk big and try and act even bigger, but truth be told they are really sweet kids. As to 'Out and proud' – basically around here the only thing you CAN'T do is fuck in the middle of the street, anything less than that and you're usually ok. Liberty avenue is concentrated queer so you won't get any shit for being who you are."

Kurt laughed "Somehow I don't think either of us would even consider getting it on in the middle of the street, so that's safely off the table."

Deb smiled at the chestnut haired beauty. "Damn Kurt, you are way too fucking adorable. I bet they just eat the hell up out of the two of you at home don't they?"

"Right Deb" Blaine chuckled "Kurt and I are the only two guys out at our school. Other than us there are our friends Britt and Santana and one or two guys I know from my old school. We got lucky enough to find each other and it took a long time for me to realize that Kurt was anything other than just a friend I had to protect. Positive attention is not something either of us is used to."

"Well that sucks, Dollbaby" Deb replied placing a hand on both their shoulders "I can tell you that you are gonna have to get used to some attention this week cause you two are gonna draw them in likes flies to honey. It's that whole 'innocent but sensual' vibe you got going here. You watch yourselves tho, especially if you go out with the guys. Make sure they keep an eye on you."

"You know what Deb" Kurt said fixing his gorgeous eyes, more blue than gray or green today, on her "I am looking forward to not having to hide for a week. Being able to hold hands or kiss when I want to is something I have never had the chance to experience. Being able to just be me, to be us … it is going to be a relief."

Blaine leaned in close and nuzzled Kurt's neck "So does this mean I can grab your ass in public Hummel?"

Kurt turned and captured Blaine's lips quickly with his own "It means you damn well better Anderson."


	3. This is All I want

**OK … the bunnies were not kind to me with this one, at all. First they didn't want to write, at least not this … I have at least 3 floating chapters that will fit SOMEWHERE that they gave me before I made the sit down and give me this one …**

**So to get even, they give me fucking feelings ! If you have seen the latest ep of glee … no surprises headed your way … if not … watch it !**

**As always, I just play with these guys, someone else owns all claims on them and copyright infringement is not intended … **

**And … off topic … what the heck is up with FF killing all my formating and not letting me save the damn changes !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Liberty Diner**

**A short time later**

**.  
><strong>

Kurt looked up from the counter where he was speaking with Deb when a shout of "Holy fuck Kurtsie, look at you" rang out from the front of the diner. Seconds later he was pulled into a tight hug by a tall, slim man dressed in a salmon long sleeved turtleneck and leather pants.

"Emmett, put me down" he demanded with a smile in his voice. "I need to breathe you know"

"Oh god I am so sorry baby" Emmett rambled "It's just been so many years and fuck if you don't look amazing and I can't believe that you actually made it here and I get to spend a whole week showing you off."

Kurt ducked his head and chuckled "Damn Em you haven't changed at all, still can talk a mile a minute." Reaching beside him to pull Blaine under his arm he said "Emmett Honeycutt I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine, _this_ is Auntie Em."

Blaine politely extended his hand only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds Emmett pulled himself back out of the hug and held Blaine's shoulders at arms length. Looking him up and down he gently spun him in place before turning to Kurt with a huge gap toothed grin on his face.

"Baby, I don't know where the fuck you found him but please tell me he has a single gay older brother? I'd even take not single if he has playing rights. Blaine has anyone ever told you that you are a fucking wet dream?"

Blaine flushed and looked down at his feet, feeling a bit awkward. "Tell me Emmett, is everyone so damn forward around here?" he said with a nervous laugh. "I already got groped once, Deb says she would turn gay for me and I can't get over the feeling that everyone is staring at my ass."

"Oh trust me baby" Emmett replied with a smile and a wink "Everyone _is_ looking at that ass and that fucking package as well. I'm serious, I don't think anything as delectable as you has walked in these doors since Sunshine. Second, Deb thinks she is a gay man so that is no surprise and third, was the guy with the grope any good?"

Blaine just shook his head and laughed "Now I _know _I fell down the rabbit hole Kurt. It's nice to finally meet you Emmett, Kurt has told me a lot about you."

"It better be all good" Emmett said flashing a look at Kurt "Because if he's been telling tales out of school I have some that you might love from back when he was about 7 or so. Kurt do you remember the time when …."

"Enough Em" Kurt cut him off quickly "Of course all good you idiot. I may have been 7 the last time we saw each other but you have made quite an impression on me. Both then and since we started talking again. You look good, Pittsburgh must suit you."

"Grab your drinks and come sit with me babies." Emmett said leading the way to an open booth in the center of the diner.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_To put it simply, Blaine Anderson was in love._

_Now Blaine had thought he was in love before. He even stood up in front of his entire acapella group his sophomore year and proclaimed it proudly. It was not one of his prouder moments. First he humiliated himself singing a wildly inappropriate song to an older guy at The Gap, only to get him outed and fired. Then after being shot down rather publicly, he felt his heart break. Not only had he humiliated himself, he had also humiliated his best friend who finally admitted after months of knowing each other that he had feelings for Blaine._

_Then Blaine had thought he was in love again. He took another chance, albeit a bit more quietly this time, and laid everything he had and felt on the line. Even after all his screw ups along the way and the fact that just days before it felt like Kurt had walked away from his hopes and dreams, this time he was met with open arms and warm sweet lips._

_Then Blaine knew that he was in love. It's funny, the way he came to the conclusion. Sitting in a coffee shop over a medium drip and a non-fat mocha, his heart overtook both his head and his tongue and it just slipped out. Just a simple "I love you" in the middle of a discussion of Kurt's Nationals trip with New Direction. While Kurt may have stuttered just a bit, and Blaine thought his boyfriend was going to choke on the mouthful of mocha he had just drank, Kurt pulled himself together and said it back. Blaine had not once doubted that thought or that feeling once since then._

_Then after "West Side Story" Blaine understood, to the depths of his being, what people meant by finding their soul mate. When he and Kurt, after months of self imposed roadblocks, finally took that final step into their relationship he finally understood. There was something about that moment, the moment that you open everything about yourself up to someone for the first time that just tied everything together. The first moments of feeling Kurt slipping deep into him had just made everything so damn real. He knew that what they had was something that was meant to last._

_It was odd, because Blaine never thought that anything could ever surpass that feeling, that connection. Sitting here, in a garishly decorated diner, in the middle of Pittsburgh he began to question that. Because for some reason, the feeling of Kurt and he together almost … almost … dimmed compared to the feeling of being able to finally be himself._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

The three men had ended up in the Liberty gang's usual booth. Kurt was in the corner, leaning against the wall with Blaine seated between his legs, back pressed to his chest, chuckling from time to time. Emmett, for his part, sat facing the door, leaning both elbows on the table as he listened intently to Kurt's rambling monologue.

"And then, this idiot here," he said with a grin smacking Blaine lightly on the chest "Decided that the quickest way to audition for the New Directions … on his first day, none the less … was to sing Tom Jones in the damn courtyard, during lunch, while doing the Carlton with cheerleaders as backup dancers. I was torn as to whether to be humiliated, proud or turned on."

Blaine turned his head to capture Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, "Hey, I didn't plan on the cheerleaders you know. That was all Santana … and humiliated? You wound me Hummel."

Emmett threw his head back and absolutely cackled.

"Oh my god honey, I wish I could have been there to see that. Skin tight red pants, a black polo and a red bow tie? With your body, sweetheart, I can see why the cheerleaders joined in, probably praying you were fucking straight and they could get a piece."

Blaine ducked his head into Kurt's chest and blushed.

"Yeah Em" Kurt said with a grin "It's one thing to have to beat off a guy in a bar once in a while, but seriously, with this one I want to tattoo "Gay and taken" across his forehead sometimes, cause the women just like him too much."

"Hey" Blaine said with an exasperated sigh "It was only one time you had to beat off a guy in a bar, tho I will say that all the times you had to do it to him in the Lima Bean were kinda a turn on. Jealous Kurt is a sight to behold Emmett … he gets all possessive, and handsy and does things that he would never do in public otherwise."

"Yeah, well Sebastard had it coming to him, he was being a fucking jerk."

Emmett smiled "I think I sense a story there sweeties, am I right?"

Blaine just sighed "I guess you do Emmett, tho it's not one that I am really proud of, cause I still think it was as much my fault as his. After I transferred to McKinley and got the lead in the musical I decided to go visit and invite my old glee club to the opening night of the show. When I got there there was this transfer student, Sebastian – or Sebastard as Kurt likes to call him. It started off with a simple request from him to try and help him understand more about the Warblers over coffee. From there, actually even from the first minute, he was … the best way I can put it is on the hunt … he wouldn't take no for an answer, kept telling me that my relationship with Kurt was irrelevant to us hooking up, kept down talking Kurt every opportunity he got.

"You have to understand Emmett, I was brought up to be a gentleman. Andersons don't start fights, we don't cause conflict … so I just ignored him for the most part. I never really just told him blatantly that I was in love with Kurt and that nothing would ever happen. So he never got the hints. And it escalated, and then when the Regionals competition got closer, it spilled over into the competition between the two groups and it ended up with a prank meant to humiliate Kurt going terribly wrong and I ended up in the hospital and almost lost the sight in my right eye."

"Oh shit baby" Emmett said reaching over and taking Blaine's hand in his. "I mean I am used to the breeders fucking hurting us but one thing I can say is that normally we don't hurt each other like that, at least not here. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I really am. Not long after it happened, actually just after Valentine's Day we all got a huge wake up call and it made all of us reevaluate some things. Sebastian, I think, learned more about himself than any of us. He still can be an ass from time to time but he is actually trying now."

Blaine had looked up a Kurt with a question in his eyes while he was speaking and Kurt took over from him seamlessly.

"You remember me telling you about the guy who was giving me such a hard time Em?"

"Yeah, a closeted jock type right?" Emmett replied

"Simplest answer, yeah, but there was more to it than that. When I transferred back to McKinley last year David and I came to a kind of 'peace' I guess you could say. I understood where he was coming from, being afraid to come out, especially when he had been one of the most vocal homophobes at the school. I tried to be there for him but he transferred out for this year and I hadn't seen him until I ran into him at Scandals the one night we went Gay Bar crashing.

"We talked for a bit and while he was still not out at school he had actually found some friends and understanding at the bar. Apparently 'bear cubs' are popular, whatever the hell that means." Kurt paused when Emmett laughed before waving his hands "Go on, I'll explain later"

"Well anyways, apparently David somehow latched onto the fact that I was friendly with him and turned it into something much more in his head. He was convinced that he was in love with me, and while Blaine was out recovering from his surgery prior to Valentine's day, I started getting gifts and cards from a secret admirer. I thought it was Blaine, being sweet and romantic, and when I got the 'meet me before the Valentine's Party' I thought it was from him. Instead I find David, professing his undying love.

"If that didn't suck enough, having to tell him that I was in love with Blaine and he would never be more than a friend … one of the guys from his football team was at the restaurant and saw everything. He outed him in the locker room and David couldn't take it. He tried to hang himself..." Kurt paused at Emmett's gasp and unbidden tears rose in both their eyes.

"His dad found him and he's alright now, physically at least, but it really made all of us take a closer look at ourselves. We don't have what you have here Emmett" Blaine said quietly, taking over from Kurt. "There is no such thing as Liberty Avenue for us. It is basically Kurt and I and our friends Santana and Britt at our school. Our other friends are all supportive but it's not the same. Outside the four of us the only other people we know, our age, are Sebastian and Dave. We have never known what it's like to just fit. You know that Kurt and I can't even hold hands at school or out in public? There is no safe spot for us, other than our homes or the choir room. That pushed Dave over the edge, and all of us feel in some way responsible for that."

Kurt spoke back up, choking back his emotions "David called me over and over again that week, and I never answered one call. I still think that if I had this never would have happened. And then Sebastian … self centered asshole that he was, had turned Dave down spectacularly … told him he was overweight, unattractive and would be better off staying in the closet because no one would ever want him. It's almost funny, he never really knew David, but he was the one who took it the most to heart I think. Blaine and I have been trying to help David through all this, but Sebastian started to look at himself and his choices. What was it he said Blaine 'It's all fun and games, until it's not'?"

Emmett sat, speechless for once as Blaine said "I think that is one reason that I wanted to come here so bad Em. I needed to see that there actually was acceptance out there, that there was a place where we fit. I needed to know what that felt like. What it felt like to just sit like this, open and honest about who I am and who I love, and not be judged for it. I can tell you, even in the short time that we have been here … I think I have found at least the beginning of what I was looking for."

Emmett slid out of the booth and pulled both Blaine and Kurt up to stand with him. Wrapping his arms around them both, Blaine held tightly between he and Kurt, he leaned down and gave them both a gently kiss. "I'm so sorry and so glad at the same time babies. I'm sorry you and your friends have had to go through that and so glad that maybe, just maybe, being here can help. I love you both already and whatever I can do, I will."

Stepping back out of the embrace he wiped his eyes and said quickly "Enough depressing talk already, ok? We are here to have fun this week and that is what we are going to do. Deb?" he called as they slid back into the booth "I think we need some lemon square therapy over here sweetie."


	4. New kids on the block

**Since this thing has been giving me heck with my spacing and formating I decided to take a page from my friend NeverTooOldToBeNerdy's book and use the "dot" style of maintaining the look and feel I want. Hope it's not dixstracting, but I HATE it when everything runs together.**

**Brief intro to the rest of the gang for you and then the story begins in earnest. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Same Evening**

**Woody's  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Emmett held the door into Woody's as Kurt and Blaine walked through.

.

"I am so glad that you guys were up to coming over here tonight, I was worried that it might be too much after the flight." He said as they entered the bar

.

"Hey, just because one of us here is over the hill it doesn't mean that the rest of us can't keep up with the crowd." Kurt replied with a grin as Emmett gave him a shocked look.

.

"Baby, you better remember who got you those Ids in your hands and be a bit nicer to your Auntie Em."

.

Kurt smiled "Love you Emmett."

.

.

.

Blaine looked around the bar. It seemed like any other bar in America, chair rail around the bar, high top tables, pool tables and dart boards. The only real difference was the fact that the patrons were all men and the place was filled with obvious couples.

.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said reaching a hand out to pull his boyfriend against his side "It's Scandals … with lights … and decent music … no bad drag queens … and better looking guys."

.

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine in a deep kiss. They were cut short when Emmett leaned in and said "Now now boys, you aren't being fair to little old me here now are you?"

.

Blaine leaned up and gently kissed Emmett with a smile "There you go Auntie Em, all better?"

.

Kurt's eye followed Emmett's when a voice calling "Hey Em, over here" was heard above the music.

.

"Yay" Emmett said with a bounce on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands together. "Looks like some of the gang are here already. You guys want a drink before we go over?"

.

Kurt and Blaine both requested rum and diet cokes and followed Emmett over to the high top near the pool table where three men were sitting.

.

.

.

Setting his bright pink drink down on the table top Emmett threw an arm around both Kurt and Blaine's shoulders and said "Guys, I want y'all to meet the two boys I have been telling you all about. This is my cousin Kurt and his sweetie Blaine. Y'all want to introduce yourselves or do I need to do the honors?"

.

The first to stand and extend a hand was a dark haired man dressed simply in a polo and jeans. "Kurt, Blaine, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Ted Schmidt."

.

Blaine stepped forward and with the grace instilled through both his upbringing in the conservative Anderson family and his time at Dalton took Ted's hand in a firm handshake. "Mr Schmidt, the pleasure is all ours. Emmett has told us what a good friend you have been to him over the years. I'm looking forward to the opportunity to get to know you this week."

.

Ted chuckled "Damned if you don't have the country club inbred Blaine. You remind me a lot of Justin in that. It's first names around here though, we don't stand on ceremony."

.

Kurt extended his hand with a smile "Pleasure to meet you Ted. Emmett tells me you are an opera fan. I will admit that while opera isn't my preferred genre, I'm looking forward to chatting with you. Both Blaine and I are vocal performers so I think we might have at least a few things in common."

.

"Really," Ted replied "We'll have to chat when we get the chance. Quick question out of curiosity, what range do you both have?"

.

Kurt grinned as he ran a hand casually through Blaine's hair "Well Blaine is a classic tenor, and a fantastic one if I may say so, and I am a counter-tenor."

.

Ted's expression was one of surprise "True counter? We will have to talk later." Turning to the man sitting next to him he continued "Sorry Mikey, I going to try not to hold you two up here, but I think Kurt and I could talk music all night."

.

"It's OK Ted" the dark haired man with the wide eyed expression said as he waved a hand casually to Blaine and Kurt "I'm Michael Novotny, you probably met my mom at the diner. This is a friend of mine, Ben Bruckner." he said gesturing to the well muscled man sitting next to him. "I own a comic book shop here in town and Ben is a literature professor at Carnegie Mellon."

.

Kurt smiled and inclined his head at both men "Nice to meet you both. I'm looking forward to checking out the shop Michael. I'll have to call our friend Sam back home, you may have some things he would be interested in." Turning to Ben he asked "What is your focus Ben?"

.

Ben smiled at Kurt and said "Actually I focus on Gay studies and homoerotic themes in literature. We have a growing gay studies department and it has always been a major area of interest."

.

Blaine turned to Ben "We are going to have to sit down and chat Ben, it sounds fascinating. Maybe while Kurt and Ted talk music we can get a chance. I never knew there was enough of an interest to have an entire department devoted to gay studies."

.

.

.

After pulling up a few extra chairs around the tabletop Blaine and Kurt found that conversation flowed easily among the group.

.

Kurt and Ted discovered a natural affinity over their discussions of classical vocal training and the integration of classic techniques into popular music.

.

Blaine, who had always been a bit of a history buff, and Ben found themselves in a discussion on early Greek and Roman views on homosexuality.

.

Through out the conversations Blaine and Kurt found themselves comfortably carrying on their individual discussions while sitting comfortably next to each other, occasionally reaching out to brush a fingertip along the back of a neck or leaning in during a break for a quick kiss. All conversation stopped when they looked up at the exclamation of "Alright, time to get this party started" was heard from behind where Emmett was seated.

.

.

.

Blaine looked up to see a tall, handsome auburn haired man and a blond close to his own height standing behind Emmett.

.

"So … I take it that these are our pet twinks for the week" the dark haired man smirked, sucking his lips into his mouth and giving Blaine an obvious once over.

.

"Brian!" the blond, obviously much younger man standing next to him said, playfully slapping his shoulder. "Sorry about him. I would say his lack of social skills are because he doesn't get out much but that is obviously not the case. I'm Justin and this is Brian and it's a pleasure to meet you."

.

Justin had stretched his hand out as he introduced the two of them and Blaine took it in a firm grip.

.

"Nice to meet you too Justin, Emmett has told us a lot about both of you. I'm Blaine and this is Kurt."

.

.

.

Brian and Michael eventually headed over to the pool tables for a game with the rest of the guys in tow and Kurt, Blaine, and Justin were left sitting at the table chatting.

.

All three discovered quickly that they got along well, Justin confessing that he spent as much time hanging out with gay guys his own age as Kurt and Blaine did at home. In Justin's case though it wasn't for lack of prospects but more due to the fact that circumstances had thrown him in with Emmett's friends and he felt enough at home with them not to feel too put out by the lack.

.

Blaine and Justin discovered that they had quite a bit in common. Blaine and Kurt both got a laugh out of Justin's comments to his father about more "Butt fucking going on at all boy's boarding schools than at the gay clubs" with Blaine asking Kurt "Did we miss something at Dalton?" Justin was very easy to talk to and both Blaine and Kurt ended the evening feeling that there was a potential for a good friendship there.

.

.

.

Back at Emmett's apartment, worn out from the day and curled up with Kurt, Blaine's mind wasn't as quick to settle as his body was.

.

While he and Kurt had shared easy conversation with all of Emmett's friends he was bothered by the interactions they had with Justin. The young man was easy going and had a wicked sense of humor and hadn't done anything to overtly make Blaine uncomfortable, but he kinda was.

.

Blaine was in love with Kurt, he had no question about that. He couldn't figure out why, with that being the case, he found himself so strongly attracted to the blond.

.

Even more disturbing, he had no idea about what to do with that knowledge.


	5. Fashion and Bashin'

**AN: Chill pill guys … seriously. I love all your reviews and try and respond when I can but no panic attacks please. Since I know it is my Klainers out there who are freaking on me … REMEMBER this is a QAF crossover and go back and read the first authors note please, cause I am not going to rewrite it all here. Rest assured I remain an endgame Klainer at heart and ANGST is NOT one of the tags here.**

**Thanks to NeverTooOldToBeNerdy for his assistance in getting this out to you today. My internet is kinda up in the air for now but I will do everything I can to keep the updates coming as close to on time as I can. And the formatting is STILL acting screwey !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Tuesday Morning**

**.  
><strong>

It was between 7:30 and 8:00 when Emmett and the boys walked into the diner.

Brian, Justin, Ted and Michael were enjoying the remains of their breakfast when the bell over the door sounded. Looking up, Brian's eyes latched onto Kurt. He couldn't remember a time that someone with that type of confident, individual style had walked through those doors. It was obvious from the looks around the diner that he wasn't the only one who noticed.

When the three latecomers had settled into the booth behind them and given Debbie their breakfast orders Brian turned in his seat and said "OK Kurt, as one obvious label queen to another I need to get a closer look at that outfit. Slide out and let me see."

Ted flicked a quick look at Brian when he heard the sincerity in the request unsure whether to expect a typical "Brian Fucking Kinney" criticism or not.

Kurt stood and with a grin said "Finally, someone who appreciates the effort I take." cutting his eyes to Blaine.

As Kurt stood Brian took the ensemble in with a critical eye. Distressed finished slim fit black jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a crisp white dress shirt with black trim on the plackets and tab collar, black sleeveless knee length blazer style waistcoat, finished off with Black leather ankle boots. Individually the pieces were basics, but combined the effect was stunning. Kurt might not quite have his height, but Brian could see the thought given to ensuring that every piece perfectly suited his lean body. The effect was very similar in feel to the way Brian liked to project himself.

Debbie looked over as she turned from putting an order in at the kitchen and stopped for a moment at the rare smile showing on Brian's face before he spoke.

"OK, let's see if I can get this right. The shirt is Moschino, and perfectly fitted by the way." Brian said allowing his fingers to trail, just barely touching, along the black trim of the button placket.

"The Jeans look like Diesel, but I don't remember them offering them in black. The waistcoat is Alexander Wang without a doubt and the boots look to be Thomas Engel Hart and, oh, where did you find a vintage McQueen logo belt buckle?"

Kurt burst into open and easy laughter, turning to look at Blaine with a smirk "Blaine, I love you dear, but I think I just found my soul mate. So you like?" he asked Brian spinning on his heels. "I actually found the Belt Buckle online and got it for a song."

Sliding back into the booth next to Blaine, Kurt found himself turned in his seat talking to Brian over the seat back.

" I have to get to work soon" Brian said "But you and I really need to get together and compare closets sometime. I would never have thought to pair that waistcoat up with distressed denim, but it works. I also never thought I would meet an 18 year old who came even close to me in terms of fashion." he finished with an eye roll aimed in Justin's direction.

"Watch it old man" Justin said with a smile before leaning in to run his tongue up the side of Brian's neck "You wouldn't want me to borrow one of your Armani shirts and accidentally get paint on it would you?"

Brian turned and grabbed Justin by the back of the neck "You wouldn't dare" he growled.

"You're right, I wouldn't" Justin replied with a laugh as he leaned over and drew Brian into a deep kiss. "Now you need to get your ass to work and be brilliant as always."

"I do. So what mischief have the rest of you got planned for the day?" Brian asked as he stood to leave.

"Well Emmett invited Blaine and I to go shopping but Blaine really doesn't want to tag along so I'm not sure at this point. Unfortunately his idea of shopping is pulling up the Brooks Brothers online catalog" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"I'm out of classes for the week as well" Justin said with a lingering glance at Blaine. "Blaine is more than welcome to hang out with me for the morning and then we can meet up later."

Brian met Justin's eye, an unspoken question passing between them. The only response from Justin was a slight raise of the eyebrow and a subtle head tilt in Kurt's direction that caused Brian to suck his lips in, trying not to smirk.

Blaine responded with his usual enthusiasm. "Can I Kurt? That way you get to go shopping and I won't be dragging you guys down all morning? Please" he begged, giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds good to me sweetie, I really wanted to go with Em but I didn't want you to feel like you were getting dragged along."

Justin and Blaine both smiled and Brian noticed how Blaine's enthusiasm lit the room almost as much as Justin's did.

"I gotta roll." Brian said pulling Justin out of the booth and leaning in tight against his neck. "No starting without me." he whispered into his blond lover's ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Justin replied with a smile.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Shortly After**

**.  
><strong>

"Why does the thought of Kurt and Emmett shopping scare the hell out of me?" Blaine laughed as he looked across the booth at Justin.

"Maybe because the two of them are too much alike in a lot of ways? Emmett's trademark phrase is that his 'flame burns bright', Kurt has a lot of that too, but in a more refined way. Plus, he reminds me a lot of Brian too."

Blaine's smile reached his eyes as he easily replied "Yeah, I can see that. Brian has that confidence that I love so much in Kurt."

Looking around the diner Blaine was surprised at just how easy it had been to fall in with the "gang" Just yesterday, walking into this place seemed intimidating. Now it was beginning to feel like home. As Deb walked over to the table with their drink refills he turned to Justin.

"So, what's it been like growing up in a place that is this accepting?" he asked.

Before Justin could answer Deb set his coffee in front of him and said "Hot Stuff, Liberty Ave isn't someplace you grow up, it's someplace you find when where you grew up kicks your fucking ass to the curb. Most of these guys have had shitty lives with fucking shitty families. That's why they are here, and why we are a family. I think you probably have more in common with Sunshine here than you think."

Resting her hand briefly on his shoulder before turning to leave, she said "Now the two of you need to finish that breakfast, cause those cute little bubble butts of yours need some food to keep them going. You all are hitting Woody's tonight after all."

Justin and Blaine both laughed and replied "Yes Deb" before turning back to their conversation.

"What did she mean by that?" Blaine asked with a pensive look on his face. "And what's with the 'Hot Stuff? That's like the second or third time she has called me that."

"Well then it's official. Deb is the one who gave me the name 'Sunshine'. She tends to do that, name you, especially if she likes you and when she does there's no getting out of it." Justin looked Blaine over with a practiced eye "It suits you you know?"

Blaine blushed and took a drink of his coffee to hide his embarrassment. "So I take it Liberty Ave isn't home then?"

"It is now" Justin replied with a smile that quickly faded " I don't know how long ago you came out or how it was for you but most of us that make our way here haven't had the easiest time of it. I know Kurt explained Emmett's situation to you – getting kicked out and ending up here? That is more or less what a lot of us had to deal with. For some of us it was even less pretty than that."

Not wanting to pry into something that Justin may have been hesitant to talk about Blaine decided to answer his first questions.

"I came out at 15, when I was a freshman in High School. I had known for awhile and while I can't say that I ran up the rainbow flag, I just stopped hiding it. I had joined the chorus at school, I went to a public school then, and after getting too many 'chorus is for fags' jokes I just turned one day and said 'I guess I'll fit right in then'. It got around pretty quick and the jocks in particular weren't exactly easy on me."

"I can understand you on that one" Justin said "I remember the time they set my locker on fire. I lost all my damn sketches along with my school stuff. Then again I got outted in a quite dramatic manner" He looked up at Blaine and laughed, a deep laugh of pure contentment.

"Now that just begs for me to ask." Blaine said

"Did anyone ever tell you how I ended up with these guys?" Justin replied "I mean I'm not exactly the type to be hanging around 30 year old accountants normally"

"Not really"

"I was 17, beginning of my Sr year at St James. I had known for awhile that I was gay, just never had an opportunity to really explore the fact. So I decided to have Daph bring me down to Liberty Ave one night. Big Bad high School Senior off to face the world.

"I was standing on the street outside Babylon, about ready to run back home to mommy when this absolute god walked over and asked me how my night had been. I ended up going home with him that night, not knowing that he was 'Brian Fucking Kinney', the stud of Liberty Avenue. The original Mr Fuck-em and leave-em. Needless to say all my questions got answered that night, and quite thoroughly. The next morning when Michael came to the loft to drive Brian to work, Brian's jeep had been vandalized overnight and I got driven to school in a car that had FAGGOT spray painted on it in pink paint."

Justin laughed at the memory of his schoolmate's reactions and his own thoughts at the time.

"You are fucking kidding me." Blaine said through his laughter "You really did have the rainbow flag run up didn't you?"

"Yeah. The fact that Brian laid into one of the guys when he got smart made it a bit easier to stand up instead of be embarrassed. I had already decided I was in love with him and I kinda didn't take no for an answer when he turned me down the next time we met. And then I ended up hanging with the guys and here I am. Brian used to call me his stalker."

"Wow. I can say that my life was tame compared to that. School was hard that first year and my parent's didn't really understand. There was lots of talk, some locker slams, basic lets fuck with the fag kinda stuff. Then that spring there was a dance at school that I really wanted to go to. One of my friends and I, the only other gay guy at school, decided to go together. It was really just as friends, both of us were out and taking girls to hide just didn't feel right."

Blaine paused for a minute, looking down at his hands clasped on the tabletop.

"Anyways, after the dance we were waiting for James' dad to pick us up and three of the varsity jocks decided to teach the fags a lesson. James managed to get away from them but I got the shit kicked out of me. I ended up with three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg and a perforated lung. I missed three months of school and ended up having to redo my freshman year when my parent's transferred me to an all boys private school for the next year."

Justin looked up at Blaine with a knowing look.

"You really don't know anything about my history do you?"

"The one thing that I have heard since we got here is that everyone's story is theirs to tell, so I never asked. Deb knows what happened to me though."

Justin smiled "Deb has a way of getting things out of you doesn't she. Now I know why she said we have more in common than you think. When prom came up at the end of Sr year, I asked Brian to go with me. He turned me down flat, something about not being caught dead in a room with a bunch of 18 year old, so Daph and I went together. Midway through the dance he showed up tho and we had this amazing waltz to the Drifters 'Save the Last Dance for Me'. He even kissed me on the dance floor in front of everyone.

"The guy who had given me the most grief, a closet case named Chris Hobbs, took offense. When I walked out to Brian's jeep with him, and Brian was getting ready to drive off, Hobbs took a baseball bat to my skull. I almost died. I ended up in a coma for 2 weeks and in rehab for 3 months. I have brain damage that causes control problems with my right hand even now. The guy got off with community service because apparently Brian and I 'antagonized him' by being too provocative at Prom."

Blaine reached his hand across the table and took Justin's in his "Shit Justin, I don't know what the hell to say. What did your parent's do?"

"Well Dad had long before thrown me out over the whole thing with Brian. He thought that it was all a phase and that Brian had taken advantage of me. When I told the therapist that Mom insisted on taking me to that I "liked dick" in the most graphic terms possible and refused to stop seeing Brian he couldn't or wouldn't deal with it. I was told that I could stay at home provided I never talked about my disgusting lifestyle, went out to gay bars, or saw Brian again. He rammed Brian's jeep at one point and then tried to beat the shit out of him outside Babylon one night. I haven't been back since.

"Mom is trying. She has actually joined PFLAG with Deb, gotten to know Brian and accepts me for who I am at this point but it hasn't been easy. I am glad that she is trying though."

Blaine stood up and walked to the other side of the booth. Sliding in next to Justin he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged the blond to him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Fuck ..." he said breathlessly before realizing what he was doing and quickly scooting away from the blond. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. I tend to be a very tactile person and … shit, I thought my parent's quiet indifference was bad."

Justin turned in the seat and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"It happened a long time ago Blaine, but I appreciate the concern. As to the 'tactile' thing, if you haven't noticed, we tend to be a bit touchy feely around here. Don't ever be afraid to touch someone. Kisses and hugs and embraces are how we show we care and I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do that. We are family and that includes you and Kurt now."

Pulling back and placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before placing a light kiss on the corner of his lips.

"You are beautiful Blaine and your history is no less valid then mine. None of our stories are the same, but we respect each other for how we have dealt with them and for being the men we are now. You are family and we love you for who you are, remember that."


	6. Strangeways Here We Come

**AN: OK you all, I love you to death and appreciate the reviews and the thoughts but I will say this one more time … this is AU. This story puts the Glee boys INTO the QAF world and as such behaviors and such WILL differ from canon. PLEASE, if your main reason for a review is to tell me "Please don't let our poor innocent boys get corrupted" just don't. If the idea bothers you that bad, find something else to read. Not every fic will be to your taste or mine, just remember that it IS what it IS.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Same time**

**Liberty Avenue**

**.  
><strong>

"Emmett?" Kurt said, stopping on the street and turning to his cousin "Have I told you how much I appreciate you inviting Blaine and I out for the week?"

"Aww baby" Emmett replied in the soft tone he reserved for the people he truly cared about "You don't need to thank me, I'm glad to get the chance to get to know you again. I remember back when I came through Lima on my way here. You were just the cutest little thing, in your bow ties and vests and I thought you were just adorable. To get the chance to get to know you now, as an adult is just a wonderful opportunity."

The two had stopped in front of a small bookstore and Emmett led them inside, ordering two coffees before settling in next to Kurt in an overstuffed couch.

"Kurt, I went through a lot back in Hazelhurst and when your dad and I got talking about what you had been going through I really looked forward to showing you that there is life outside of that. That it is possible to get away from the idiots and the haters and to find people who love you for who you are. I think that is the biggest thing I want you to see this week, that you are appreciated and that there is a place for you in this world baby. I love you and I don't ever want you to forget that."

Kurt smiled softly as he reached out a hand to Emmett. His cousin had always had a place in his heart, even before he understood what gay meant or that he and Emmett had that in common. Emmett had been the cousin who never questioned sitting down with him for a tea party, or a power rangers wedding. He was the one who made Kurt feel special, who he felt understood him.

"Emmett sweetie, I love you too, I always have. There were times when things sucked, back before I came out, that I would look at the pictures from that visit and smile. You were larger than life when I was 7, all smiles and hugs and affection. I started to model myself after you, not being afraid to show who I was.

"You would have been proud of me I think. Did you know that I showed up at school one day my sophomore year in a corset? Of course my principal made me take it off, but you were one of the first people that let me see it was OK to be me. Then of course there were the 10" heels I wore for GaGa week, and the bondage vests. I wish I would have brought pictures."

"Me too baby" Emmett said with a fond smile "Now if you are looking for bondage wear I definitely have a few stores that we can hit, that I know about. For labels we'd have to go off the Avenue but if your fashion sense is as eclectic as I think it is I am sure we can find some stuff around here you might like."

Standing up from the table and striking a pose with his hand on his hip Kurt raised his hand and gestured towards the door "Lead the way then good sir, because I feel a shopping trip coming on."

.

.

As Kurt and Emmett browsed through the racks at Torso, occasionally holding up the more outrageous choices with a laugh, Emmett turned to Kurt to ask a question.

"I wanted to ask you something Baby. When you and Brian were talking this morning he made a big point about the designers you were wearing. I know how Brian can afford his Armani and stuff, I mean the man makes a hell of a living at the ad agency, but I know that Burt isn't swimming in money. How in the world can you afford that shit?"

"Ahh Emmett, you want my secrets huh?" Kurt said with a smile "It's simple really. The Power of Ebay. I scour the local thrift stores and yard sales, looking not only for designer clothing and accessories but also antiques and jewelry that I can get cheap. The stuff that I like or can use I keep and the rest I put up for auction. I actually can pull in a few thousand off a one or two hundred dollar investment if I'm careful. Most of the time the Salvation Army or Goodwill has no idea of what they are selling, or what it's worth. I bought a vintage leather jacket one time for $15 and sold it for over $300. It's all in the marketing."

Emmett stood frozen, holding a vest made of open weave leather straps with black mesh inserts. Kurt looked over at his silence and grabbed the vest with an exclamation of "Damn I could do something with this" before Emmett finally got his tongue to work again.

"Wow baby, that is amazing. I mean I have heard Brian going on about marketing and making people want things but never in terms that made that much sense to me. You really pull in that much?"

"Easily" Kurt replied as his face took on a pensive expression.

"OK baby" Emmett said with a wry smile "What's that look for?"

Kurt stood silently, eyes downcast as he absentmindedly fingered the leather straps on the vest.

"I'm confused, Em" he said with a slight break in his voice.

"About what sweetie?" Emmett replied gently placing his hand over Kurt's.

"Here, this place, what it feels like. On one hand it feels so damn good to be somewhere where I don't have to worry about what people think of me. It's easy in some ways because I'm not the 'Princess' that everyone gives grief to, I just feel like one of the guys, or at least I am starting to.

"But in some ways it feels so weird. You guys are so much more open and vocal than I am used to. I mean I am used to the sexual innuendo and jokes from the guys in glee but they are either directed at me in joking or are based on boobs and short skirts. Here it's like people actually look at me like they want me and that's not something I'm used to. I mean, Blaine is the only guy who has ever made me feel like that, at least in a way that wasn't creepy, but here …. it's all just so in the open and I'm not sure how to react."

Emmett gently led Kurt over to another section of clothes racks and began to absentmindedly look through the racks, continuing the conversation without directly looking at Kurt.

"How do you want to react?" he asked quietly.

"Part of me wants to be flattered" Kurt said, fingering a sheer blue button down shirt "It feels good, you know, feeling like I'm attractive. And then … god the way they look at Blaine, like they want to eat him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In some ways it scares me, Em."

"Because you're scared that he may want them instead of you … or that **you** might?"

"I love Blaine, Emmett. There is not a single thought of life 5 or 10 years down the line that doesn't include him, and I know that he feels the same way. At the same time, here I'm in a position where I am allowed to look and to notice someone without feeling like I am putting myself on the line. I don't know what that means."

Emmett chuckled under his breath "Baby, what that means is that you are human, 18, and gay; sweetie. I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer. I'm assuming that you and Blaine aren't virgins anymore but how long was it before you two fucked?"

"Damn, Emmett, you don't believe in tact do you?" Kurt said as his face flushed. "We met in November of 2010, became best friends, started dating in March and slept together for the first time in November of this past year... so we had known each other a year and dated for 8 months. Why?"

"Kurt, around here there are a few universal rules. The most important of them is that you don't fuck your friends, because it tends to complicate things. You guys are different than most people around here. Here sex is sex and feelings don't usually come into play. The first attraction, even with the couples I know has been sexual. We tend to understand that physical attraction is different than the type of attraction and feelings that come in a relationship.

"You have every range here of course, but most of the guys understand that physical attraction is something that you can't control. Most of them don't even try, heck I don't. Most of us have hit the backroom at Babylon or the baths for a quick fuck. You have had one experience, and that experience has led you to a wonderful man who obviously loves the hell out of you and that you love just as much. Physically wanting someone else won't change that unless you let it."

Kurt looked troubled. "So what do I do, Em?"

"That, baby, is completely up to you and your sweetheart. Now which shirt do you like?" He replied holding up a black mesh tank in one hand and an emerald green button front in the other.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Meanwhile**

**Across town**

**.  
><strong>

_What the hell is it with these damn twinks? _Brian thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the latest layout board the art department had sent for his review.

_Seriously, what the fuck?_

_It's not like either of them is apt to be a decent fuck._

_And Kurt is Emmett's fucking cousin, how many rules does that break?_

_I could actually enjoy sitting down and talking to the kid and I never talk to fucking tricks._

_The little one though, damn his ass rivals Justin's, all perfectly made to be fucked._

_Justin obviously is interested._

_God, neither one of them would know what the hell hit them._

_And Kurt, fuck, I would like to break some of that control down._

_It's all fucking Sunshine's fault, damn twat._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Meanwhile**

**The loft**

**.  
><strong>

As much as Justin enjoyed the diner, it wasn't a place that he felt like hanging around all day waiting for Kurt and Emmett to finish their shopping trip. As Blaine had explained, Kurt shopping was basically the equivalent of Brian in an Armani store, they both had the potential to finally look at a watch six hours later and wonder where the time had gone.

Justin had suggested going back to the loft while they waited and the early afternoon found Justin sitting comfortably on the couch while Blaine bounced around the room to the play list Justin had selected on his iHome.

Blaine looked at Justin with a grin that ran from ear to ear. "Not many kids our age even know who the hell the Smiths or REM are. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back and see these guys live, I bet it was fucking amazing."

Justin couldn't help staring for a moment and felt his cock stir at the image Blaine presented. He wasn't the most skilled dancer, but he didn't hold back anything as he moved. It was like he just felt the music and let it flow through him, unlike Justin he moved to the melody and not the underlying beat.

"Hey blame my mom" Justin said with a grin "She is one of the eternal children of the 80's as much as she likes to hide it behind her country club manners. I owe my love of British alternative to her."

"Tell you mother she has good taste." Blaine said as his hands moved in never ending arcs above his head as he moved around the living room of the loft.

As "How Soon is Now" ended Justin said to Blaine "Grab a couple of bottled of water out of the fridge and come over here and sit down, I want to show you some of the stuff I have been working on."

.

.

"Justin, these pieces are amazing." Blaine exclaimed as Justin turned the pages of his PIFA portfolio. "I'm not an artist, at all, but these are stunning."

"Thanks Blaine," Justin replied "It's nice to get an unbiased opinion once in awhile. Sometimes I can't tell whether Brian is just humoring me or if he actually likes my work."

"How could anyone not like this?" Blaine said in complete honesty. "The graphics are so bold and the colors are breathtaking."

"You need another bottle of water?" Justin asked.

"Nah I'm good, thanks." Blaine replied, as he continued to turn the pages.

"So," Justin began hesitantly, "You and Kurt seem pretty solid. What's the history there?"

"Well we met about a year and a half ago when he came to spy on my school's glee club before a competition. He ended up transferring because of the bullying at his old school and we got to be good friends. It took me awhile longer than him, but just over a year ago I finally got my head out of my ass and asked him out. We've been together ever since. He's honestly my everything.

"I never thought I could get lucky enough to find someone like him, especially not in high school and especially in the first guy I ever dated." Blaine finished with a smile on his face.

"One more thing we have in common then" Justin said with a chuckle. "Though my story is a bit more 'Liberty Avenue' than 'High School Musical'. Brian was my first as well. I remember telling one of my friends the night that I met him that I was in love with him. That was a bit over a year ago, and here we are."

Blaine offhandedly asked "So you guys are exclusive then?"

"Fuck no" came the quick reply. "We both realize that who we fuck has little to do with how we feel about each other, not that he'd admit to ever feeling anything. But no matter what we do, we always come home to each other and that's the way we like it."

Blaine sat frozen for a moment before blurting out, "Didn't you say something about karaoke at Woody's tonight?"


	7. And That's How It's Done

**Thanks to those of you who have sent positive thoughts on this little diversion of mine. And NOW … welcome to the world of OOC … or at least the beginnings there of. If it bothers you … run away … otherwise have lots of fun and feel free to PM me with "ideas" for upcoming chapters, my imagination is already running wild but the plot bunnies can always use some visuals to help out LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later the Same Evening<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You two need to hurry up and get those adorable asses out here or we are going to be late for Woody's" Emmett fussed as he knocked on the door to the bedroom.

.

.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to Blaine. I can just tell Emmett that we want to stick here and relax for the night, I'm sure he would understand" Kurt said as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Blaine pace.

Things had seemed awkward once he and Emmett had met up with Blaine after their shopping trip. Kurt had tried to get his boyfriend to open up as to what was going on in his head but Blaine had steadfastly replied with "It's nothing Kurt" to every inquiry. Normally the prospect of singing would have been enough to pull him from his funk but even that hadn't done anything for his mood.

"I'm fine Kurt. Emmett has gone to a lot of trouble to include us with the gang so far and it wouldn't be fair to just hole up here, as much as I may want to."

Kurt reached out a hand and pulled Blaine into him on his next circuit past the bed. Settling Blaine between his legs he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and looked up into his eyes, the normal bright hazel darkened to almost a deep brown.

"Blaine, sweetie, you need to tell me what is going on here. You have been quiet ever since we got back this afternoon. You barely talked during dinner and I can tell that something is bothering you. Did I do something to upset you?"

Blaine's eyes finally focused on Kurt's as he leaned down to press a tender kiss to Kurt's lips. "No baby, you didn't do anything, I swear. I'm just feeling awkward OK? I am so used to it just being us and now all of a sudden here are all these other guys … and they are all looking at me … or looking at you … and it just feels weird OK? I'm not used to the attention and I don't know how to react."

Kurt let out a little chuckle "Kinda feels like the old Sebastard multiplied huh?"

Blaine actually laughed at the comparison. "Kinda. Sebastian just felt creepy. God he was such an ass back then you know? Bad pickup lines and thinking that he made himself look better by cutting everyone else down. But it's not the same here, at least not totally..." He trailed off as he picked at his nails trying to figure out how to explain himself.

Kurt ran a calming hand along his boyfriend's arm.

"It's weird because it doesn't feel creepy right? Because it kinda feels good to have the attention?"

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt and leaned into his chest. "Is it wrong if I say yes?" he asked quietly.

"No it's not sweetie." Kurt said, tucking a finger under Blaine's chin and bringing his head up so he could meet his eyes. "Are you worried that I might think you don't love me because you enjoy the attention?"

Blaine's eyes clouded a bit. "Yeah" he almost whispered, voice torn with concern.

"Blaine." Kurt said, the understanding and emotion in his voice evident "I understand exactly what you are going through sweetie because I talked to Em about the same thing this afternoon. The attention is flattering, it feels good. But the thing I want you to understand is that I love you and I know you love me and neither one of us is going to do anything to jeopardize that. Right?"

"Absolutely right." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a warm embrace.

"Good" said Kurt with a smile "Now how about we get up and go show these wanna-Be's the real meaning of karaoke? And we can worry about the rest of it later? Right now I just want to show off the hottest guy in Pittsburgh at the moment."

Blaine chuckled as he stood and held his hand out to Kurt "Let's do this thing then"

.

.

Emmett's only reaction when they exited the bedroom was a sarcastic "So are we done with the queen outs babies? Cause we are really wasting some quality drinking and singing time here."

* * *

><p>The gang was found at their usual table at Woody's when Kurt, Blaine and Emmett walked in. Michael and Ben were shooting a game of pool and Brian and Justin were sitting, empty shot glasses and full beers in front of them.<p>

"Honeycutt," Brian said with a sarcastic smirk "Thought you had left our two lost boys here on the playground on the way over."

Justin playfully elbowed him in the ribs as he looked over at Kurt and Blaine "Ignore him, I try to when he gets like this." he said with a grin while Emmett simultaneously said "Don't call me Honeycutt, Kinney."

Brian held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll behave. Fuck knows what the four of you drama queens could do to me if you put your heads together."

The other four burst into laughter at the look on Brian's face. "Damn, why didn't we think of that." Justin said between breaths. "Four on one … maybe not … you'd like those odds too much."

As Emmett giggled and Blaine blushed Kurt simply said "OK then …. Blaine, why don't you go sign us up for the karaoke and Justin come with me to the bar and we'll grab some drinks."

.

.

Several rum and diet cokes later Blaine and Kurt's nerves had settled considerably. Emmett was off talking to Ted at the bar, Micheal and Ben were chatting quietly at the next four-top and Blaine and Kurt were sitting with Brian and Justin laughing at the performers at the mic.

"Oh shit," Kurt laughed "Why the hell would that steroid case think he could sing Whitney?"

Blaine was wiping the tears from his eyes as he unconsciously leaned into Justin's shoulder. "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen."

Kurt looked at Justin and Brian and asked "He didn't tell you about the Gap did he? Because that was the funniest thing I have ever seen, at least in hindsight. At the time I was pissed, because I thought he was going to sing to me on Valentine's day, but no, Blaine here had to go sing "When I Get You Alone" to some idiot … in the middle of the Gap … dancing on the tables … crawling on his knees … it was humiliating."

"Hey," Blaine said smacking Kurt across the chest "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I told you I was no good with the romance crap."

Kurt smiled "It certainly wasn't one of your more shining moments sweetie."

Blaine leaned back against Justin and tipped his head back so he was looking up at him through his eyelashes "You would have appreciated it right?"

"I'm sure I would have Blaine." Justin replied as he cut his eyes over to meet Brian's with a smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you turn into a lap dog when you get buzzed?"

Blaine laughed and pointed at Kurt "He tells me that all the time. He doesn't let me drink much though, last time I did I made out with his best girlfriend. I even took her on a date … but then I figured out that I was gay gay gay gay gay when she kissed me sober. It was like kissing my mother and that is just yuck."

Brian laughed "Well I never kissed you mother but I can understand the point."

"God you wouldn't want to kiss my mother … even though she'd probably want to kiss you … she's a pain in my ass and she hates Kurt. Well she hates the fact that I'm gay and because of that she hates Kurt. Before him she could just pretend it wasn't real … OK, why the fuck are we talking about my mother again?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Kurt replied with a chuckle "Looks like you're up next on the karaoke and then I'm after you. You ready to head up that way?"

"Sure" Blaine said as he levered himself off of the stool and leaned in to give Kurt a deep kiss. "Between the two of us I think we are going to set this place on fire tonight."

.

.

The whole gang had their eyes trained on the stage as the emcee announced Blaine. As the familiar intro began Kurt grinned in a rare toothy smile. "Of course … he wouldn't tell me what he was singing, that's part of our deal at these things but this should be fun."

.

**I'm a fighter, I'm a poet, I'm a preacher  
><strong>**I've been to school and baby, I've been the teacher  
>If you show me how to get up off the ground<br>I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down**

**Everything you want is what I need**  
><strong>Satisfaction's guaranteed<strong>  
><strong>But the ride don't never ever come for free<strong>  
><strong>If you want me to lay my hands on you<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Brian and Justin's eyes didn't leave the stage as Blaine took full command of every inch of space that was afforded to him. Moving sinuously from one side to the other, meeting the eyes of random men in the audience while always coming to rest back on their table. As he transitioned from the last verse into the final chorus he met each of their eyes in turn, deep hazel smoldering before finally locking with Kurt's.

The entire audience was clapping in time and singing along as the final strains of "Lay Your Hands On Me" trailed off into a quiet echo.

.

.

Kurt had stood during that final verse and moved towards the stage. As Blaine stepped down he was pulled into a bone crushing hug and his boyfriend's lips found his. Blaine groaned as Kurt's tongue darted between his parted lips, exploring his mouth before his teeth gently grazed Blaine's lower lip.

"Trust you to do Bon Jovi in a 30 something gay bar baby." Kurt said with a chuckle "They were eating you up. Now go sit with the boys while I show them how the new stuff is done."

Blaine was shooed off to the table with a gentle smack to his ass as the announcer said "OK if we can get these two separated over here I think we may actually get to our next performance."

.

.

Ted leaned over from the next table to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder when he sat down "Damn Blaine, you have a hell of a voice."

"Thanks" he replied as he reached out to grab the fresh drink that was sitting in front of him "If you think I'm good just wait a minute. I don't know what Kurt is singing yet but it's going to be fucking awesome."

Justin leaned in to pull Blaine into a half hug as Brian reached a hand out to shake "That was hawt Blaine."

Blaine laughed as he leaned his head against Justin's shoulder again "Just fucking wait."

.

.

Kurt moved across the stage, hips swaying in perfect time with the music

**Na na na na na **

**Come on **

**Na na na na na **

**Come on**

Every eye in the bar was locked on him as he dropped into a squat and ran his hands along his hip before moving it to trace the line of his lips.

**Feels so good being bad **

**There's no way I'm turning back**

**Now the pain is my pleasure **

**'cause nothing could measure**

He stood, center stage and ran his hands over the black vest he and Emmett had picked out earlier in the day. The mesh cutouts in the leather vest showed his pale skin in contrast to the black leather and the muscles in his arms flexed as he moved.

**Love is great, love is fine **

**Out the box, outta line **

**The affliction of the feeling **

**leaves me wanting more **

He strutted from one side of the stage to the other, stopping at each end to strike a pose with his hip cocked and the mic held close to his lips.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it **

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it **

**Sticks and stones may break my bones **

**But chains and whips excite me**

As the na na's started in again he stood dead center, locked his eyes with Blaine's and began to move his hips. Popping from one side to the other, rolling them in time with the music, shimmying from his shoulders all the way to his hips which were thrusting on every beat.

As the song ended and Kurt dropped effortlessly into a prone position on the stage, knees tucked under him and back arched so only his shoulders touched the floor Blaine turned to the men sitting behind him. Ted was frozen in his seat, drink halfway to his mouth. Emmett was fanning himself with his hand. Michael and Ben just stared.

Turning back to the table where he sat with Brian and Justin he had to look away when he saw Brian blatantly palming Justin's cock through his jeans.

"And that my friends is how it's done." Six heads bobbed in agreement.


	8. Maybe  Maybe Not

**AN: OK … rating change to NC-17 here … One thing that I was discussing with my favorite fellow hag, Mardie, is that writing Brian/Justin sex is VERY different from Klaine sexy times. Hope I don't disappoint any hard core QAF fans in the audience.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Melanie – FF is odd about posting emails and such but I appreciate your insight.**

**As always, they aren't mine but I have fun playing with them and what the heck is it with the spacing on here ... if they EVER get it right I can have normal breaks again**

* * *

><p>Kurt was all but flying as he made his way across the floor back to their table. Performing always gave him a high better than he imagined any drug could do, but something was different after that performance. He had felt the energy of the crowd radiating back at him as he performed, so much different than the audiences at their competitions. It was as if there as a direct connection between himself and every member of the audience. Every eye had been on him and the appreciation and interest was evident as he moved across the bar.<p>

There was a strut in his step that wasn't normally there, a confidence that wouldn't have been recognized by his friends in Ohio. This was a Kurt Hummel who owned the room and he knew it.

As he passed tables men reached out to lay a hand on his arm, fingers tightening just so as he moved past them.

Quiet words of encouragement and appreciation were interspersed with offers that had never been made to him before.

When he reached the table Blaine was on his feet and pulling him into a deep embrace.

"Holy fuck Kurt" Blaine whispered in his ear as he pressed his erection against Kurt's hip "That was fucking hot. You should have seen the looks on these guy's faces. Brian was all but jerking Justin off watching you."

Kurt grinned as he pressed back against Blaine "So everyone liked it huh?"

"Understatement of the century" Blaine chuckled as he stepped back to give Kurt some room.

Everyone was speaking at once, appreciative comments directed at Kurt from both tables.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Ted asked

With a smirk directed at Blaine he simply replied "Practice Ted, lots of practice"

Blaine burst out laughing at the comment before he buried his red face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Baby, that was amazing" Emmett said, still fanning himself.

"Hey Blondie" Michael said with a laugh "I think he can give you a run for your money, oh King of Babylon"

"That reminded me of a tribe in ..." Ben began before Michael leaned over and smacked his arm.

"Thanks guys," Kurt said with a smile directed at the table behind him "I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

Turning back to his companions he saw three pair of eyes looking back at him, all reflecting the same emotion. On Blaine he was used to the look, it was the one that was usually accompanied by a breathless whisper of "Fuck me Kurt." On Justin it looked out of place with the blond hair and blue eyes that had previously showed nothing other than friendly respect. On Brian it looked dark and hungry and frankly enticing.

Justin's eyes were the first to cut away, as he looked back at Brian with a smile "Now **he** can teach me how to dance."

Brian rolled his lips in, seemingly trying to hold back the laughter that showed in his eyes. "Why not Sunshine?" he said "After all I taught you everything else you know."

Justin responded with a deep laugh at what was obviously a private joke between the two.

Kurt kept an arm around Blaine's shoulder as Brian stepped closer to him. He felt Brian's arm rest across his back as he leaned in and was surprised to feel a hand gripping the back of his neck as he heard "Nicely done, Angel" whispered in his ear.

Kurt flushed as he felt his cock twitch at the sound and feel of that breath against his ear. As quickly as the contact came it was gone and Brian stepped back to drape his arm around Justin's shoulder, wrapping it across his chest and leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Kurt turned to Blaine and quietly said "I'm going to go grab some drinks, I'll be right back." as he turned and walked away to the bar.

.

.

.

No one saw it coming and yet everyone recognized it when it happened.

Kurt stood at the bar waiting for their fresh drinks when a tall, dark skinned black man stepped behind him and placed his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt turned away from the bar with a smile, obvious to all onlookers that he thought Blaine had come behind him. The look on his face quickly turned to one of confusion and uncertainly when instead of his boyfriend's eyes he was met with a solid, tee shirt covered chest.

The automatic step back he tried to take was blocked by the bar behind him as the man crowded further into his space.

No one heard the words that passed between them but all saw the deliberate head shake Kurt gave in response to an obvious overture.

As the man's hand reached up to run a finger along Kurt's cheekbone an arm sliced neatly between the two of them and firmly pressed the man backwards. He looked up and meet the darkening hazel eyes and the scowl on the face before him.

Everyone **did** hear the growled "He's not for you." and they all recognized both the tone and the gesture, or at least all but two did.

Kurt had just been marked by Brian Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue.

.

.

.

**Later that Evening**

**The Loft**

"Fuck yes." Justin moaned "Right there … Fuck me harder Brian"

Brian tucked his legs firmly beneath him as he knelt on the bed and pulled Justin further up on his thighs as he pumped into him with deep, hard strokes.

Justin's back arched off the bed as Brian expertly hit his prostate with every stroke.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Justin chanted as he was drawn closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

Leaning forward and catching Justin's knees in the crook of his elbows Brian bent his lover nearly in half, knees pressing to his chest and caught him in a searing kiss. His tongue invaded Justin's mouth as he increased his thrusts, burying himself balls deep on every stroke.

"How the fuck..." he gasped between thrusts as he nipped and sucked at the tendons in Justin's neck "can you still … be this tight … every fucking time?"

"Don't know … don't care … just fuck me." Justin's words came out almost in a wail "Fuck Brian … I'm gonna fucking cum … Don't fucking stop."

Brian swallowed Justin's cries as he sealed their mouths together. As he felt Justin release hot against his abs he buried himself as deeply as he could. The contractions from Justin's orgasm milking his dick had him filling the condom almost immediately.

Almost before he had fully caught his breath Brian was rolling off Justin, disposing of the condom and grabbing a cigarette from the nightstand. As usual, as soon as he had it lit Justin reached over to pluck it from between his fingers and take a drag.

"That was hot" Justin said simply as he handed the cigarette back to Brian.

"It was alright" Brian replied with a smirk that Justin smiled at.

"Tonight was hot all around." Justin said with amusement in his voice "God when Emmett said that Kurt and Blaine were visiting I was expecting stuffy prep school kids like the ones I went to school with at St James ..."

"I have to admit that they are anything but that." Brian finished for him "You looked good with Blaine draped all over you tonight Sunshine, you know that? Fuck, the pictures that put in my head. I've always loved watching you fucking and that ass rivals yours. I could picture you fucking him you know? And Kurt … my god those hips."

"What I wouldn't give to** get **inside that ass. That stunt you pulled with Kurt at the bar though. The last time I think anyone saw you like that was the first night I showed up at Babylon. It was like you were staking your claim. I can just picture the two of them, spread out on this bed, begging to be fucked."

"You do realize that that would break at least one of our rules Sunshine?" Brian said as he rolled over and sucked one of Justin's nipples into his mouth. "No names, no numbers remember?"

"Does it count as breaking them if we agree? Because I think we both know what we want Brian."

"Yeah we do" Brian said with a smirk as he ran his tongue down Justin's body and licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

"So how do we get them to agree?" Justin said before he lost himself in the sensation of Brian's mouth engulfing his hard dick.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

**Emmett's**

Kurt and Blaine had barely made it in the bedroom before a still tipsy Blaine had his boyfriend pinned up against the nearest wall and his hands working on the fly of Kurt's jeans.

"You were so fucking hot tonight baby." Blaine breathed as he slid down Kurt's body taking his pants off as he went. After removing Kurt's shoes and socks he slid the jeans fully off and tossed them to the side.

"God I love your hips" he said as he trailed feather light kisses over Kurt's hip bones as his hands slid under the vest to tweak his boyfriend's nipples.

"Oh fuck Blaine, stop." Kurt moaned "I want to suck you. I want to feel that cock deep in my throat, taste you when you cum. Then I want to fuck you, so damn hard that you scream."

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt back towards the bed. He slid backwards up the mattress as Kurt quickly got to work removing his clothes. Once naked Blaine moaned as Kurt slid his mouth over his cock, burying him deep in the back of his throat. He fisted the sheets when Kurt hummed around the head, his hips rising in time with Kurt's strokes. "Damn, you suck me so good"

Kurt resisted the urge to wrap a hand around his own cock, and pointedly rose up on his knees to avoid the friction from the bed. It seemed like one touch would be all it would take for him to cum, and he wanted the feeling to last. He slid back off Blaine's cock and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking firmly around him. He nudged his legs apart a bit and slid his tongue down over Blaine's balls, gently pulling one into his mouth and sucking. The noises Blaine was making were almost enough to push him over the edge, even with no contact at all on his cock.

"Oh god, that feels so good." Blaine moaned, head thrown back, chest heaving. Kurt slid down further and began to tease Blaine's opening with his tongue, running it in slow circles at first and then quickening his pace, teasing him with quick strokes before sliding just into him. "Shit, shit, fuck, God you are going to make me cum Kurt. I am right there, I want to come in that hot mouth baby, please" Blaine begged.

Kurt quickly shifted position slamming Blaine into the back of his throat with one quick motion and felt Blaine's entire body tense in the moment before his orgasm hit him and he filled his mouth. "Oh my god, Kurt, god you feel so good" Blaine whimpered as he came. Kurt swallowed everything Blaine gave him and continued lazily teasing him with his tongue until he flinched ever so lightly from the touch. He knew that Blaine was just at the sensitive point and slid up to draw him into a deep open mouth kiss.

"I want you to ride me." Kurt whispered, reaching for the lube bottle. He slicked his fingers and pressed one against Blaine's entrance.

He teased, just sliding the tip of his finger in before pulling back and rubbing against his entrance. When he heard Blaine beg "Now" he slid his first finger in carefully, swirling it in and out, gently curling it and felt Blaine press down on his hand. Slowly he pressed a second finger in, spreading them apart as he pumped, opening Blaine up for him. His boyfriend moaned as he slid the third one in and as he hit the spot that made Blaine groan his name, halfway between and expletive and a prayer.

"God I love you baby" He whispered in Blaine's ear as he pulled him tight to his chest with one arm and used the other hand to roll a condom over his cock and slick himself up before placing the tip of his cock against Blaine's entrance. With a whimper Blaine let himself slide down Kurt's body until just the head of his cock was inside him. As he moaned Kurt fought the urge to grab Blaine's shoulders and pull him down.

Ever so slowly Blaine lowered himself onto Kurt's cock, knees pressed on the outsides of his legs as he tried to control the movements. When he finally took all of Kurt's cock deep inside him he moved carefully and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and leaned back, their bodies forming a deep V rising from the bed. "Move" he moaned. The two of them found their strokes easily, Kurt raising slightly off the bed while Blaine dug his fingers into his shoulders for support. Blaine would rise as Kurt pulled back and then grind his ass down on his cock. Their strokes became quicker and more frantic as Kurt reached down and wrapped his hand around Blaine's rehardened cock and stroked in time with their movements. With a few long strokes Blaine was crying Kurt's name and exploding between them. The feelings of muscles clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge and Kurt bit back a yell as he came.

After Blaine rolled off of him and he disposed of the condom Kurt pulled Blaine's head down onto his chest and the two wrapped around each other in the bed.

"So how did you feel about tonight?" Kurt asked, still slightly tipsy from the drinks earlier "Was it as awkward as you were worried it was going to be?"

"Actually no" Blaine replied with a yawn "It was hot. You were hot. All those men wanted you and that made me horny to be honest. I never thought that watching someone else would turn me on but watching Brian stroking Justin's cock while they watched you was fucking hot."

"You like those two don't you?" Kurt asked with a grin "I have to say they are both hotter than hell, and the way Brian just stepped up and **pushed** that guy off of me, fuck it made me hard."

"God that's hot Kurt" Blaine said, voice slurred with both alcohol and sleep "He wants you you know. You could see it in his eyes ... he wants to fuck you and you know what that's a fucking image in my head now … I'm tired baby, can we go to sleep? We can talk about this in the morning."

"Sure baby" Kurt said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Blaine's curls "We can talk about it in the morning … It was hot wasn't it?"

The last thing Kurt remembered hearing was Blaine's mumbled "It fucking was" before sleep overtook them both.


	9. Freakouts and Foils

**AN: Wow – Real life sucks sometimes. Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected – going through some shit right now that means nothing to any of you so … sorry it took so long. FYI to those who might give a shit – had the first meeting of the Marriage Equality group here on the shore the other night – goes to the ballot in November and we are goin to fight tooth and nail to keep it from being overturned.**

**To those of you who did NOT tell me in an anon review that my Blaine is a whiney little nelly bottom – THANK YOU. To the one who did – next time at least grow a pair and tell me publically rather than hiding. OOPS that was bitchy … sorry.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Emmett woke to the smell of coffee brewing and the sounds of his two house guests in deep discussion around the dining room table.

"I can ask Emmett if we can just stick here for the morning, Blaine, if it makes you feel better." he heard Kurt say quietly as he went to open the door to his bedroom.

Hearing a quietly murmured reply, he decided that giving the two a few more minutes might be prudent.

After a few minutes had passed, and the apartment was quiet, he emerged into the living room and looked at the two sitting at the table. Both looked a bit worse for wear after the previous night and more serious than he had seen either of them since they had arrived. Putting on a bright smile, he clapped his hands together lightly and asked, "So boys, what will it be this morning, the diner or Aunt Lulu's famous blueberry muffins for breakfast?"

Blaine's face absolutely shone with relief and he quickly replied, without even looking at Kurt, "Muffins sound wonderful, Em, thank you."

The two sat silently at the table while he bustled around the kitchen, pulling out a bag of frozen blueberry muffins, heating the oven and putting them in to bake. After setting the timer he settled himself at the table with them, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs at the knee and taking a deep sip of his coffee.

"OK you two, spill it. Something is bothering you and Auntie Em is here to help."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and a smile broke across both their faces as they broke into laughter.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my god," Kurt replied, "You sounded so much like one of our friends just then that it was uncanny. Her name's Santana and she is probably the most blunt person I have ever met. The girl has no filters you know, she tells it like it is, always. Anyways, when she decided it's time to get into everyone's business, out comes 'Auntie Tana'. It's always in that same tone of voice too."

"You would love her, Emmett" Blaine said with a smile. "She and I love to hate each other, but underneath it all we are actually really good friends. When the whole thing happened with the 'prank' she was the one that stormed off on her own to my old school to stand up for me. She got the guy that hurt me to admit what he did, and got it all on tape. Everyone thinks she is this total bitch Latina from the wrong side of the tracks.

"In reality she is actually really sweet. Her dad is a doctor and she lives down the street from me. She's had it hard though, especially since she and her girlfriend came out. Most of our friends can make out in the halls, blatantly, with no issues. She and Britt hold hands though, or heaven forbid, give each other a peck on the lips between classes, and they get called to the office for 'inappropriate behavior'. She tries to cover up the fact that she hurts with bitchiness."

Emmett snickered, "Sounds like someone else I know. It's good that you all are there for each other … but … you are avoiding my question. Don't try and tell me that nothing is up babies, 'cause I know better."

Kurt looked at Emmett with an expression that had the older man's concern increasing by the minute. "Do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?"

Emmett paused for a minute, concern briefly overridden with a spark of anger. If someone had done something to hurt either of these boys they would see what the wrath of a pissed off queen felt like. "I remember sweetie. Did something happen last night that I should know about? You both seemed all right when we came back from Woody's, but if I need to kick some queer ass, I will be happy to."

"No, no ..." Blaine said quickly "Nothing like that, Emmett. Everyone has been really sweet and it's nothing that anyone has **done** … it's just … God I don't know how to explain it …" He trailed off.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his with a comforting squeeze. "Em, Blaine is struggling with the same thing that we talked about and neither of us really know how to handle it right now."

"Ohhh" Emmett said as he stood from the table to rescue the muffins from the oven before they burned. "Ending up over the rainbow can be a bit disconcerting I see."

"That's putting it mildly" Blaine said, dropping his head to the table in front of him.

Emmett returned and set a plate of steaming muffins and a dish of butter on the table before sitting down. "I'm not one to try and call a spade anything other than a spade so I am just going to make a few educated guesses here.

"Number one … both of you are getting hit on, which neither of you has really had to deal with before.

"Number two … it feels disrespectful to yourselves that you are enjoying the attention.

"Number three … even harder for you to deal with is the fact that while you two are more sickeningly in love than my cousin Ashley and Jim Bob were, and trust me they were enough to make you want to run screaming sometimes; you are finding that you are actually attracted to people other than each other.

"Number four … I'd bet my fairy wings that our little Sunshine and his … his … his Brian … have something to do with all of the above."

Blaine actually raised his head before banging it on the table several times "Shit ..." he said quietly as Kurt reached a hand to rub between his shoulder blades, his voice evident that he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Kurt … Maybe this trip was a bad idea … all I ever want you to know is how much I love you and here I am acting like a …. God I don't even know how to explain it." he finished with yet another head plant into the table.

"First off," Emmett said sarcastically raising a finger to silence Kurt who looked poised to interject, "Stop doing that before you dent my table. Second off, only one person in this apartment is allowed to have queen outs, and that's me, so pull yourself together and let's discuss this like adults."

Blaine raised his head and looked at Emmett "What's there to discuss? I'm the world's worst boyfriend."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed "Sweetie, you really are a little drama princess aren't you? Trust me I've **had** some of the world's worst boyfriends and you don't even hold a candle. You are a sweet, adorable, sexy, bubble-butted gay man who is faced with that reality for the first time. Attraction is normal, baby, there is nothing wrong with it. There is not even anything wrong with acting on it, provided it's done honestly and openly. Or at least that's my opinion, and one that I would say most of us share around here."

"Oh yeah" Blaine replied "I know all about that concept. 'It's not who you fuck, it's who you go home to'. It sounds so damn cheap."

"I see you've been talking to my other baby bubble-butt." Emmett said, placing a hand gently over Blaine's on the table "What Brian and Justin have is a unique situation. It wouldn't work for most people, but it works for them. Frankly there are a lot worse people that you could be attracted to."

"Who said I was ..." Blaine started, as Kurt interjected with, "Emmett what are you saying?"

"You two are easier to read than the fox tracks in Aunt Lulu's hen house. It's actually sweet. I would never tell anyone what to do in their relationship, but I will say that this is probably the safest place that someone could explore if they chose to … **and** … the undisputed kings are the safest and well as most instructive men I have ever met. **Everyone **wants them; they can afford to be picky. For them to **both** be interested in both of you, which, trust me they are, is unique. Not many men can claim that those two came to them.

"The good thing is they don't believe in complicated. They aren't looking for any long term relationships, not even long term fuck buddies. Their rule is one time, no repeats, no emotional attachments, and they are **the best** at what they do. I would trust either of them with my life and would trust them not to hurt either of you."

"Emmett", Kurt interjected, "Are you suggesting that Blaine or I should hook up with Brian or Justin? Cheating is not something that either of us have ever thought of, and that is why this is so hard right now."

"Baby", Emmett replied, looking Kurt directly in the eyes, "I would never **suggest** that anyone cheat. Cheating involves deception and that would be a death blow to a relationship as sweet as the one I see. What I am **saying** is that, in some cases, a bit of mutually agreed upon and shared exploration doesn't have to be a bad thing. It doesn't have to mean a choice to trick regularly, like some people do, it can honestly be nothing more that friends sharing an evening or two of pleasurable activity.

"Everyone has to decide what is best for them. I can tell you that no one here would look down on you if you decided to take advantage of a situation that presented itself. That's all Auntie Em has to say on the matter. What you chose to do with it is up to you. Now Teddy is going to beat my fabulous ass if I don't get to work so I have to run. Just think about what I said and whatever you decide … Auntie Em loves you both."

Blowing air kisses at them, Emmett rose from the table, grabbed his faux fur jacket and strode out the door.

**.  
><strong>

**Later**

**Liberty Diner**

.

Emmett stopped just outside the diner, his hand on the door and took a deep breath. He had butterflies in his stomach most of the day because of his conversation with Kurt and Blaine that morning.

He was worried that he had overstepped his bounds.

He was concerned that he had scared the crap out of the two of them. They may have adjusted well to Liberty Avenue in so many ways but they were still two **kids** compared to even Justin.

He was scared that he may have pushed them into making a decision that was wrong for them because he was so flippant about the whole thing.

Most of all he was scared to death to see what he would find when he opened the door.

As it turned out everyone had beat him there, with the exception of Ted who was still back at the studio closing things down for the day and setting the loops for the evening.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kurt and Blaine appearing totally relaxed laughing at a joke that Michael had apparently made. They sat on the side of the booth facing the door with Brian in the corner opposite them, Justin in the middle and Michael on the outside of the booth. Blaine looked up and caught his eye first.

"Hey Emmett." He hollered across the crowded diner "Get your skinny ass over here before your dinner gets cold."

Emmett couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across his face as he slid into the booth next to Blaine. "I guess it's a good thing that Deb knows my order huh?" He said with a laugh.

"Nah" Blaine replied with a wide grin "It's a good thing that their cheeseburgers are filling cause your dinner was starting to look good."

Emmett reached over and lightly smacked him across the shoulder. "You do not want to eat my dinner Hot Stuff." He said "Trying to get dinner around Hazelhurst growing up taught me how to wield a fork as a weapon, and trust me I'm quick."

Kurt leaned past Blaine and gave Emmett a wink "Honey I think that Blaine might give you a run for your money. He was the captain of Dalton's fencing team and the regional champion last year."

"Fencing?" Brian asked with a smirk. "So you're good with a sword then?"

"Yup" Blaine replied with a grin and a wink "Trust me I know what the hell to do with a sword, even if it's called a foil."

Everyone bust into laughter when Kurt's response to the statement was to lean in close to Blaine and stage whisper in his ear "Yeah … take it like a man."

"Baby" Emmett said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder, his initial impressions of the dynamic between the two finally confirmed "You and I need to talk when we get to Woody's. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve you might be interested in."


	10. Grabbing Life By The Balls

**AN: It was funny – talking to one of my "writing crew" I realized how crazy this little fic may really be. I have three separate groups of fans I am writing for**

**The Klainers who know little to nothing about Queer as Folk and the characters**

**The QAF fans who know little to nothing about Glee**

**The ones who truly know and love BOTH and actually get ALL the little references here.**

**So... the fact that I have fans of each show telling me that they are following along with the other fandom story, without KNOWING the story amazes me. Thanks for all the support and the love guys and gals, it is appreciated.**

**And now we are where we started, the revised "2 Shots" for your entertainment**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Wednesday Evening**

**Woody's**

.

"Teddy" Emmett called as his friend and boss walked in "You finally made it. I was beginning to worry."

"Just had to finish out the numbers for the day." Ted replied with a smile "You really outdid yourself today Emmett, our new subscribers have never been better."

"Always aiming to please." Emmett said with a grin before yelling "Nice shot Hot Stuff" across the bar to where Brian, Justin, Blaine and Kurt were playing pool.

"So," Ted asked with a smirk worthy of Brian himself "Have you told the boys what exactly it is you do for a living?"

"Oh good heavens no." Emmett replied, clutching a hand to his chest dramatically "There is no way that I am going to tell those sweet little boys about Fetch Dixon, Teddy. I simply told them that I work for your internet company, without any further information. There are some things that they just don't need to know. I think the fact that I do gay porn for a living is one of those things."

"Sweet boys?" Ted said sarcastically "I think between their performances last night and what I see right now that might be debatable."

.

.

"I can't remember when I have had this much fun doing something I absolutely suck at." Kurt said, leaning over the table to line up his next shot.

"You're getting better Kurt" Blaine called across the table with a laugh as Justin wrapped an arm around his waist comfortably "That last shot you even kept the cue ball on the table."

"Watch it mister" Kurt shot back with just a hint of bite in his tone "You better remember who you have to go back to Lima with when all this is said and done."

Kurt's shot went wild, the cue ball bouncing twice before landing in the corner pocket when a tall, slim blond palmed his ass as he walked by the table. Justin burst into laughter, followed by Blaine "Hey Kurt, you're making Blaine's and my game so much easier you know?"

Kurt turned and leveled a glare that made Brian grin in appreciation at the guy as he walked away. "Could you not have waited five more seconds to grab my ass, I actually had a good line up on that one?"

"What can I say gorgeous?" The man replied with a wink "That show last night gave me a major hard on and you look hot in leather."

Kurt didn't even blush when Brian leaned in and whispered in his ear "You do you know."

"OK" Emmett said excitedly, clapping his hands together "Now that everyone is here, put up those cues boys and let's head out to Babylon. I didn't help get these two looking as hot as they do just to sit here and watch you guys play pool. I want to dance."

"Kurt … Blaine …" Brian said as they replaced their cues and walked back to the table where the others were waiting "There are some rules that I need you guys to follow when we get to Babylon. This is going to be something fucking new for you so this is serious here for a minute."

"Number one and most importantly, don't drink anything that you don't get directly from the bartender or from one of us and never leave drinks unattended." Emmett said quickly, glancing over at Ted for a split second. "Thumbs stay over the mouth of any bottles and don't set them down for a minute. There usually isn't a problem, but better safe than sorry."

"Number two" Micheal took over "Do not leave the dance floor or bar by yourselves. If you have to take a piss, take one of us with you and stay in public areas."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at the men as they spoke with trepidation in their eyes.

"Number three" Justin said with a smile at Kurt "And one I don't think you'll have much of a problem with, no still means no. Guys will get in your personal space, they may get hands on but tell them to fuck off if they make you uncomfortable. If that doesn't work, one of us will always be within sight, just give the nod if you need someone to step in. OK?"

As Blaine and Kurt both nodded Brian stepped behind them and wrapped an arm over each of their shoulders. "Let's not scare the boys, I mean it's not like we are taking them to Meathook or the Baths. You'll both be fine and you have all of us fabulous fags to look after you if need be. Now lets go fucking dance people." He said leading the two of them out Woody's, down the steps and across the street.

.

.

Babylon was pumping. The thumpa thumpa was hard and fast as usual, strobes flashing and half dressed men were grinding on the dance floor when Kurt and Blaine followed Brian and Justin through the chain curtain.

"Holy fuck" Blaine exclaimed as he reached for his boyfriend's hand.

Ted laughed as he, Emmett and Michael walked in behind them "Don't know about holy but the other is certainly on the menu around here."

"Welcome to my Playground" Brian said as he turned towards them, arms outstretched as if offering them everything in view before turning and leading the group to the nearest bar "Here you will find the hottest men, the best drinks, and the best fucking time of your lives. And remember, what happens in Babylon stays in Babylon. Daddy doesn't need to know what goes on while you're here and we are all consenting adults."

"Feels odd to be considered an adult." Blaine said quietly

"Hey" Justin said, leaning in between Kurt and Blaine "You two are actually legal adults, remember that. I was 17 the first time I stepped onto this dance floor. Here you can be who you want to be, with who you want to be with and there are no judgments and no questions. Now Kurt if you don't mind I want to introduce this hot stud of yours to the pleasures of the dance floor."."

The blond punctuated his request with a hand firmly on the small of Blaine's back. "You look hot in my clothes and while I may have the hottest guy in the place on a regular basis I really want to show you off."

An unspoken request passed between Blaine and Kurt's eyes and the chestnut haired man replied "Go have fun baby, I know you want to. I'm gonna stick here for a bit and then maybe I'll join you."

Kurt couldn't help but watch, entranced as Blaine and Justin walked away from the bar and towards the dance floor. He had always thought that Blaine was the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on but tonight he just looked like sex personified. Instead of his usual slicked back hair he had gelled the curls so they fell in controlled chaos. He and Justin were about the same size and the sight of Blaine in painted on leather pants with a black mesh shirt had Kurt's own pants a bit on the tight side and getting worse by the minute.

"You want something to drink?" Kurt turned when he felt as well as heard Brian's words breathed against the shell of his ear.

"Sure" he replied with a slight shiver when he felt Brian's hand come to rest between his shoulder blades as he leaned in towards him.

Brian chuckled "So are you going with the usual rum and diet, a shot or two, or one of those frilly drinks that your cousin loves so much? Not that I recommend the latter, you're not quite as much of a princess as he is."

"I'll take whatever you are having then, cause god we can't have me looking like a princess now can we?" he replied with a laugh. Just a day or two ago it would have felt odd how comfortable he felt with the older man, now a easy interplay had developed between them.

.

.

Brian looked over at the bartender and having his attention ordered 2 double shots of Beam. It was always his drink of choice and for some reason he couldn't pin down he wanted Kurt to try something a bit different.

Hot men at Babylon were the norm but he couldn't help but find something about these two intriguing, especially in this atmosphere. Yeah he had spent a bit of time with the two of them since they arrived, but Justin was the one who had actually gotten to know them. He knew that the two of them were serious about each other and that they were each other's first, and only's from what he could tell. From what he had seen the past night there was serious sex hiding under the school boy exteriors though. He hoped that he would get the chance to judge for himself.

Brian glanced back over his shoulder to admire the man standing next to him talking to Emmett and Ted. The best word he could find to describe him was controlled. Standing there in a pair of black skin tight leather pants that matched his boyfriend's, knee high white combat boots and a sheer white gauze shirt the boy looked good enough to eat. With his hair spiked and tousled it looked like he had just rolled out of bed and the touch of glitter powder Emmett had used just made his porcelain skin radiate more under the lights flashing in the club.

Handing Kurt his drink he turned him with a hand on his elbow to look out to where Blaine and Justin were dancing. "Fuck they look hot"

.

.

Kurt followed Brian's eyes and about came on the spot. Without thinking he raised the glass to his lips and threw back the shot. Blaine was moving to the beat of the techno blasting through the speakers, head thrown back, eyes closed, hips swaying to the music. Justin's hands were comfortably settled on his hips with Blaine's resting on the blond's shoulders. They weren't grinding, weren't even touching other than those four points of contact but their movements were perfectly in sync. Justin was grinning as he watched the eyes of the men around them drawn to Blaine's ass as he moved and subtle shakes of his head had those who approached quickly turning their attention elsewhere.

"Another?" Kurt said without taking his eyes of the pair as he handed his glass to Brian.

"Anything you want, Angel," Brian growled in his ear making the hair on his arms stand on end and his cock even harder than it already was. "Does it bother you?" he asked as he indicated to the bartender for two more drinks.

"No." Kurt said as he felt the first flush of the shots wind it's way through his body "The opposite in fact. I mean I've always known that Blaine was hotter than hell, but watching him out there, moving like that, it's a fucking turn on."

"I know exactly what you are talking about." Brian replied handing Kurt his drink. "Justin is a beautiful man and I can say that it always turns me on watching him out there, all eyes on him, someone else giving him the attention he deserves."

"You two really do rule this place don't you?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Brian replied before sucking his lips in and widening his hazel eyes at the younger man.

"Well Mr Stud of Liberty Avenue" Kurt said with a chuckle "It is obvious by your reputation that you can and have had just about anyone you want here but watching the way that the guys are reacting to Justin's brush offs he seems to be able to as well. I have seen no less than 10 men try to move in on Blaine in the last few minutes and all it took was a look from Justin and they backed off."

Brian smiled at that "I've been royalty around here for quite awhile. For Justin, at first it was the fact that he is the only guy that has gotten past my one fuck rule. Then he won King of Babylon last year and they began to see him for the hot ass blond he is on his own and not just as this kid that Kinney was fucking.

"He has really come into his own. All the guys want him, a select few get him, but I am the one he goes home to every night. I'm also the only one he bottoms for, here he is the one in control. What Justin wants Justin gets and they respect that."

"So tell me Mr Kinney, does he want my boyfriend?" Kurt said with a smirk, leaning back so he was resting against Brian's arm.

"You'd have to ask him." Brian replied, leaning in to graze his lips against the shell of Kurt's ear as he spoke "I know I think he's hotter than fucking hell, both of you are. If you two were here on your own and not with the gang I am sure that one of us would be trying to pick the pair of you up"

The shots that he had consumed made Kurt a bit bolder than he might be under different circumstances. The experiences that he and Blaine had shared since arriving in Pittsburgh were radically different than anything he had experienced at home. The conversation that he and Blaine had after Emmett had left that morning had let to the conclusion that neither of them felt threatened by the attention when they actually thought about it. It was a realization that would never have come about in Lima, the whole Sebastian issue showed that. He was confident in what they had and what their decisions had been.

It was with this realization in his mind that he turned, took a step closer to Brian, and resting his hand on one side of the mans neck leaned in close and said "Why Mr Kinney, I think that the fact that we are here with the gang isn't discouraging you one bit and frankly neither am I."

Brian leaned his head back and bit his lower lip, trying to keep the moan from escaping before replying "How about we grab our boys a couple of drinks and join them then?"

By the time Brian turned back from catching the bartender's eye, the only thing he could see was the deliberate and sensuous movement of Kurt's hips as he strode across the dance floor towards Justin and Blaine. In a move that was reserved for only the most natural and dominant tops, all the men in the room seemed to automatically clear a path for him. *God,* Brian thought *he's a fucking 18 year old ME*


	11. Negotiating

**Hope the first sections aren't too confusing … we have several different POVs all taking place at roughly the same time so try and follow along boys, girls and everyone else.**

**Before you read this chapter …. go find your favorite Justin topless picture … then find your favorite Darren Criss People outtake pic … put them side by side … NOW READ**

* * *

><p>Brian was walking towards the dance floor from the bar, shots of Beam carefully stacked and balanced in each hand, when he was stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

It was like looking at dark and light sides of a mirror.

Seeing Justin and Blaine dancing ... hands on hips ... forearms resting on shoulders … cocks a hair's breath away from each other … it was eerie. Their height was so close to exact that it was uncanny. Even their bodies were amazingly similar … same narrow waist, toned stomachs, arms firm but not overly muscled. It was enough to take his breath away.

Then they stepped back slightly from each other; Justin throwing his head back with a laugh and Blaine ducking his down and there was Kurt, standing beside them … fingers running through both their hair. His hands ran down their backs simultaneously, fingers grazing the tops of their waistbands as he leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear.

_Oh God I'm fucked_ Brian thought as he took a deep breath and resumed his motion towards the three of them.

. . . .

"He wants you, you know that right? They both do." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, mindless to the looks of envy and desire that were shown on the faces of the men who surrounded the trio.

"I know" Blaine leaned over to whisper back, running his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear. "What do **you** want?"

"You … them … everything we talked about. If you still want that." Kurt replied quietly, letting his hand trail further down twin bodies pressed against him.

"Yes" Blaine replied breathlessly as he felt his fingers intertwine with Justin's at the nape of Kurt's neck at the same time that Kurt and Justin's fingers brushed together across his ass.

. . . .

"Emmett" Michael said sharply, trying desperately to get his friends attention which was currently on a tall, well muscled brunette standing next to him at the bar. "Emmett!"

"What Michael?" Emmett said holding a finger up quickly at the man he was talking to.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"About what sweetie?" Emmett asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

"That." Michael said indigently "The Brian and Justin show moving in on your cousin and Blaine. You know the ones we are **supposed** to be looking out for?"

"Trust me Michael, the boys are fine. Everything is under control." Emmett said, turning his attention back to the conversation that had been interrupted.

"But …" Michael whined

"No buts. They are all adults, they all know what they want so leave them be. Trust me on this." Emmett said without turning, leaving Michael to stare at the back of his head in confusion.

. . . .

Brian stepped up behind Kurt and snaked both arms over his shoulders and between Blaine and Justin.

"Drinks are on me boys, so grab them before they're gone." He said with a laugh in his voice.

Blaine and Justin reluctantly untangled themselves from Kurt's arms and each reached for a glass, arms still comfortably around each others waist. Kurt reached up and took his from Brian, the freed hand immediately crossing his chest and pulling him back against the older man.

"What are we drinking to?" Blaine asked with a bright smile.

"To old lovers and new friends." Kurt said, raising his glass which the others immediately brought theirs to touch.

"And to new lovers and old friends?" Brian breathed in Kurt's ear.

"Maybe" Kurt replied, leaning back to turn his face up towards Brian. "You and I need to talk first."

"So talk, Angel" Brian replied quietly.

Kurt stepped forward, forcing Brian to loosen the arm across his chest. "Baby" he said to Blaine, running a finger along his jaw softly and catching his boyfriends eyes with a look Blaine had no problems reading "Brian and I are going to chat for a moment. You two have fun and we'll be right back."

"OK Kurt" Blaine said, leaning back in and wrapping his free arm around Justin's waist, foreheads pressing together as they once again began to move to the beat of the music.

Brian grabbed the glasses from their hands and stacking them with his and Kurt's moved to the side to place them on a nearby tabletop.

Kurt reached out and just as he had at the bar, placed a hand at the nape of Brain's neck and pulled him close. Brian's hands automatically went to his hips and they began to move to the music. Kurt's boots, plus the added height he had on Blaine and Justin allowed them to talk comfortably while they danced.

"I know all about your rules, and your reputation Brian." Kurt began without hesitation "And I have a few of my own that I need to lay down. I want you to think seriously about it before you say anything because they are non-negotiable. If you can't agree, or won't, then we go back over and dance with our boys and enjoy the night, then Blaine and I go back with Em and we'll run into you when we do. Alright?"

"I'm listening." Brian replied, the surprise in his eyes seen by those around him. Brian had never had anyone speak to him with the authority that he heard in Kurt's tone, at least not in years.

"Blaine and I have talked. Neither one of us is adverse to exploring a bit where we are here, and he has gotten to like Justin in the time they have spent together. You, by the way, are hotter than hell and I think we have found some areas of commonality. I know the first rule of no repeats and I also know that you drop the men you pick up like a hot potato once you are done with them."

He leaned in closer, running his fingers through the hair at the base of Brian's neck.

"I won't have Blaine hurt, not by someone he is comfortable with and tells me he thinks can be a friend. We are here until the end of the week, so if you both can be at least civil for that period if not friendly, then we may have something to explore. If not … there are any number of men here that would love the opportunity. So it's up to you, your call Brian … what do you want?" He asked, stepping back to lock eyes with the taller man in silent challenge.

Brian hesitated a moment, his natural instinct to fight the ultimatum that had been laid down. He made the rules, set the stage … he was the one always in control and here this pup had the audacity to challenge him. As quickly as the thought came, it passed and he leaned in to speak directly into Kurt's ear.

"Rules are made to be broken Angel, especially when both parties have already agreed to do so. I want you …" Kurt shivered and became very aware of the the hard cock pressing into his hip "I want to taste you, and touch you, and make you scream. I want to fuck you while your boy blows you as mine fucks him. I want to fuck your mouth … I want to make this week one you will never forget. I don't want anyone touching either of you other than Justin and I. Agreed?"

Kurt's response was to grind his pelvis hard into Brian's and tangling his fingers into Brian's hair, pull him onto a toe curling kiss. His tongue forced it's way into Brian's mouth with no preamble, no question, no hesitancy and dueled his. Kurt ran it along the back of Brian's teeth and over the roof of his mouth before sucking Brian's in quick, rhythmic patterns.

. . . .

Blaine kept glancing over to where Brian and Kurt were dancing as he and Justin moved to the music.

"So how do you think it's going over there?" he asked when Justin reached over to turn his face back to him with a gentle hand on his jaw.

Justin took a step closer, folding his arms across the back of Blaine's neck and slowly slipping a leg between Blaine's. Grinding into Blaine's hip he leaned into his ear and ran the tip of his tongue along the shell before whispering "Considering the two we are talking about it could be interesting. Kurt is very protective of you and he probably wants to be sure that everyone is on the same page." he finished with a nip to Blaine's earlobe.

"And what page would that be?" Blaine said a bit hesitantly, some of his earlier bravado with Kurt gone now that he was there alone.

Justin chuckled under his breath as he leaned back to once again rest his forehead against Blaine's "God you remind me of me sometimes. If I'm not mistaken, I think that's the page that says I find you ridiculously hot and Brian wants to fuck Kurt and you want to suck me off. Or am I on the wrong page?"

Blaine let out a moan from deep within his chest and slid his hands from Justin's waist into the back pockets of his jeans, drawing the blond's hips tighter against his own.

"No that would _definitely_ be the same page." Blaine replied as he ground his hard cock against Justin's. "God I want you Justin, as much as it scares the hell out of me to say that, I want you."

Justin ran his hand soothingly over Blaine's cheekbone, peppering his face with light kisses. "I promise I won't hurt you baby, you are too beautiful to ever want to hurt. Why are you scared?"

"Because it's only ever been Kurt and the fact that I want you this badly makes me wonder if I don't actually …" He cut himself off, unwilling to finish the statement.

"Blaine, baby listen to me. Anyone can see how you and Kurt feel about each other. If you and he are meant to be, nothing will change that, not even this. And … if it does, then you know that it's not what you thought it was sweetheart. But I don't see that happening. He _loves_ you, we _want_ you, there's a difference."

Justin looked over to see Kurt pull into a deep kiss "Look baby" he said pointing the scene out to Blaine "What do you see?"

"Fuck they're hot!" Blaine exclaimed breathlessly, unconsciously grinding harder against Justin.

"So are you baby, so are you." Justin replied, capturing Blaine's mouth in an equally breathtaking kiss.

. . . .

"What the fuck Emmett? Aren't you going to do anything?" Michael all but screeched as he saw Brian and Kurt break apart and start walking back to where Justin and Blaine were all but making out on the dance floor.

Emmett looked over at him and grabbed the brunette's hand as he stood up "Actually yes I am Michael, I am going to take this gorgeous man into the back room and get a bit better acquainted. On the way I may stop to see if Kurt and Blaine are coming home tonight, though by the looks of it I doubt it." He said with a smile "Now grab yourself another drink and fucking chill."

. . . .

Blaine and Justin broke away from each others lips when they felt their partners slot behind them on the dance floor.

Brian ground in tight against Justin, his cock pressing against his ass and leaned over his shoulder to wrap a hand around Blaine's neck. "You're a lucky man Hot Stuff." He said as he tugged lightly on Blaine's curls.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hard on against him as Justin's fingers dug into his hips. He almost came in his pants when Kurt's fingers traced Justin's lips before being drawn into that hot sweet mouth.

"You sure about this baby?" he heard Kurt whisper in his ear.

"Oh God Yes ..." he sighed, twisting his neck to meet Kurt's lips in a searing kiss while grinding his cock against Justin's as he was pulled even closer.


	12. Turn up the heat

**AN: WOW … where the fuck did THIS come from ? NOT at all what the bunnies had previewed. Also, trying to write 4 males in one scene is CRAZY pronoun wise, I hope I kept it clear enough who is doing what to who, when.**

**That's all I have to say about THAT except that just as I do not own these guys … I am ALSO not responsible for heart failure, asthma attacks or spontaneous human combustion. Suck it up and deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Brian turned to Kurt and gave him the trademark Kinney tongue in cheek grin after he looked in the rear view mirror of the Jeep.<p>

"I'd say there's no question of those two getting along, is there?"

Kurt turned to look over his shoulder and saw Justin pressed against the driver's side panel in the back seat; Blaine sprawled across his lap licking up the chords of the blond's neck.

"At least it's better than the first time Blaine got drunk with me." He replied with a chuckle, "He is what we like to call an equal opportunity drunk. I will say that he was a lot worse off then than he is now, but he ended up spending the evening playing tonsil hockey with my best friend Rachel. At least this time I can guarantee he won't come out thinking he's bi."

Brian laughed as he threaded his free hand through Kurt's hair as they drove back to the loft. "And how'd _that_ go over?"

"One of the worst fights we ever had, though at that point there were quite a few. I was madly in love with him and had been spectacularly friend-zoned. Only problem is, stone cold sober, Blaine has issues with understanding personal space, and his idea of friendly is most everyone elses's idea of flirting so it made things a bit confusing to say the least.

"We were at the local coffee shop for our daily _non date_ when Rachel called the next day to ask him out. I told him he was leading her on and he threw the bi thing at me. I told him that "bisexual" is a gay guy's excuse to hold hands with a girl and feel normal and accused him of going back into the closet. It was seriously ugly."

Kurt had to stop and take a breath. The situation he found himself in was hard to reconcile with the mundane conversation he and Brian were having. The hard-on straining against his leather pants didn't help the situation either. Brian's fingers were tracing sensual patterns along his neck and across the tops of his shoulders. Hearing Blaine moan Justin's name from the back seat sent a shiver through his entire body. Brian noticed the tremor and glanced over, slowly running his finger down across Kurt's chest to brush against his cock.

"Why do I think that you are someone that makes their opinions known in no uncertain terms?" He asked, giving Kurt's cock a squeeze. "I respect that. I get called an asshole for it most of the time but I don't believe in bullshit. Straight up, fucking tell it like it is, is the only way to fucking be."

"Oh Fuck ..." Kurt groaned and bucked into the hand caressing his cock, trying to maintain an intelligent conversation. "The words snarky and bitchy have been used about me on more than one occasion. Sometimes my mouth and brain don't always connect, and Barbra help the person who pisses me off. I tend to hit below the belt."

"I can think of a few things to do with what's under that belt, Angel" Brian said giving Kurt's cock a final squeeze before returning his hand to the wheel to pull the Jeep up in front of the loft. "Hot Stuff, you need to let Sunshine up back there, we're home."

Blaine's exclaimed "Thank God" had all of them laughing as Brian shut off the Jeep and opened his door to lead the way inside.

* * *

><p>"Shit" Brian exclaimed, watching Blaine bouncing from one foot to the other in front of the windows. "Is he always like the fucking Energizer Bunny?"<p>

"Brian," Blaine yelled from across the room "Did I tell you that your loft is fucking amazing"

Kurt laughed and yelled back to Blaine "Sweetie, you already told him that 3 times, now calm down, you're bouncing again."

Turning back to Brian, Kurt took the bottle of water that Brian extended to him "As to if he's always like this, not always. This is Blaine in super hyper puppy dog mode. Usually means he's either excited or nervous or both. I'm voting for both right now."

"I got him, Kurt" Justin said, walking by from the bathroom and running a hand gently along Kurt's arm. Coming up behind Blaine he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and laid a kiss directly on the sensitive spot under Blaine's left ear.

"What's got you so hyper?" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Nothing" Blaine replied uncertainly, leaning back into the embrace.

Blaine shivered as he felt Justin's breath on his neck when he chuckled "I don't believe you. You are so tense right now." Taking Blaine's hand he led him over to the couch and pulled him down to sit in front of him. "You need to relax sweetie."

.

.

"He really knows how to deal with him, doesn't he?" Brian said, running a hand along the nape of Kurt's neck as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Brian" Kurt said quietly, leaning his head back against the older man's shoulder "Blaine isn't all that hard to handle. He loves affection and attention. That back rub Justin's giving him right now is going to be the best thing to calm him down and get him to relax. He thrives on touch. That's the hardest thing for us, not being able to touch. I think it's part of why he's such a cuddle whore sometimes."

"I can tell." Brian replied, leaning down to run his tongue along Kurt's neck as he slid his hand under Kurt's shirt to tease his stomach with gentle fingers. "They are really striking together aren't they? I noticed that at Babylon. Everyone was watching the two of them."

Kurt looked over to where Justin was leaning against the arm of the sleek white sofa, one leg stretched out along the back, Blaine tucked in between his legs. Blaine's eyes were closed as he leaned into the fingers stroking along his shoulders, down his arms and back up to massage the muscles in his neck. Kurt watched him gasp silently when Justin nipped lightly on his neck.

Kurt's breath echoed his boyfriend's when Brian once again slid his hand down to cup his erect cock through the leather pants.

"Watching the three of you … fuck, that was hot, Kurt. But the two of them, so perfectly matched, just moving so smoothly on the dance floor. Watching Justin kiss him … that's one of our rules you know … no kissing … but fuck, watching that made me so fucking hard. I wanted to fuck them both right there on the dance floor."

Kurt reached down and covering Brian's hand with his own, ground his cock hard into the man's palm.

"But you, fuck Kurt, you I want to take apart piece by piece. I want to watch that cool, controlled exterior fall apart as you fuck that gorgeous man of yours. I want to watch your tongue opening Justin up for me. I want to fuck you until you beg me to let you cum. I'm going to, you know; fuck you so hard you'll feel my dick when you are on the plane home."

"Fuck yes" Kurt breathed, torn between grinding his ass back into the delicious cock he could feel pressing against him and rutting against the hand that was sliding the zipper down on his leather pants.

Opening his eyes Kurt felt his cock not so much twitch as leap when he saw Blaine twist in Justin's arms to run his tongue along the blond's full lips. Justin's hands were caressing Blaine's body, fingers of one hand running over one of Blaine's nipples under the black mesh tank while the other cupped Blaine's cock and balls though his pants.

Kurt could see how hard his boyfriend was in the blond's arms, could smell the scent of him from where Brian and he were standing watching. He felt Brian's thumb running over his bottom lip and opened for him to slide it into his mouth. He sucked down hard when Brian's long fingers slid into his pants to wrap around his leaking cock.

He moaned, deep in his chest as his boyfriend caught his eye and smiled as he bucked up hard into Justin's hand before turning on the couch to kneel between the blond's open thighs.

He watched Blaine's hands hesitate at the top button of Justin's shirt, watched his boyfriend look first to him and then to Brian before popping it out of the button hole.

He felt Brian's fingers slide smoothly over his erection as Blaine popped the buttons of Justin's shirt, one at a time, head dipping to tongue over the exposed flesh.

A smooth hand slid along his side, slipping his pants far enough down his hips that Brian could palm his balls as his fingers teased the tender flesh behind them.

He felt himself pressed forward towards the couch as Brian growled in his ear "Boots … pants … off … now"

He smiled, pulled back flush against Brian's body as Justin and Blaine's fingers tangled together in his bootlaces, struggling to loosen the knee high white leather, finally pulling the first one off to be tossed to the side before starting on the next.

Kurt spun in Brian's arms and pushed the older man down onto the couch next to their boys. Teasingly he opened the buttons on his white gauze shirt before sliding it off his shoulders as Brian slid his pants over his ass and down his legs to be toed off along with his socks.

Just before he dropped to his knees to begin stripping Brian's clothes he felt the older man's arm wrap around his waist and pull his hips in towards him.

He watched Blaine slip the shirt off of Justin's shoulders as he felt Brian's tongue glide across the tip of his rock hard cock.

Blaine stood and wrapped a hand around Kurt's head, pulling him into a deep kiss as Kurt's cock slid between Brian's lips and into the sweet warmth. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as Justin dragged the curly haired man's pants down and off in one quick movement.

Kurt felt his cock buried in the back of Brian's throat as Justin raised his hips off the couch just enough to slide his cargo pants off his ass before Blaine grabbed the ankles and pulled them off.

He felt Brian's breath against his pubes as the older man exhaled through his nose before swallowing around the head of Kurt's cock.

He opened his eyes to see Justin reach over and quickly strip the shirt off of Brian, god knows when or who unbuttoned it.

Kurt felt Justin shift to back of the couch before reaching over to pull him into a deep tongue kiss as Blaine deep throated the blond in one quick stroke.

He looked down to see Brian and Blaine fisting each others cocks in time with the cocks fucking their mouths.

He gasped into Justin's mouth when he felt Brian run a thick stripe of lube along his fingers and then rubbing his through it, slicked both of them up.

He felt his balls tighten as Brian slid two fingers into his ass and struck his prostate straight on with no hesitancy.

He heard the tell tale breathy "Oh god … oh fuck" that meant his boyfriend was on the edge of cumming and felt Blaine's ass clench around the fingers he pushed inside his boyfriend.

He felt Brian's hips grinding up into Blaine's hand, felt his breathing change as the older man sucked down hard on the head of his cock.

Blaine's ass pulsed around his fingers as his boyfriend screamed "Oh fuck … yes" and Kurt opened his eyes as his cock exploded in Brian's mouth to see Justin's cum dripping off Blaine's face.


	13. Something Came up

**AN: To all of you who wrote me telling me that I killed you … if you were dead you wouldn't be able to review so I don't believe you in the least.**

**Brian was being unusually communicative here, not sure quite ehy, but I went with it … it does feel a bit OOC, but he pulls himself back in the end.**

**Hotness warning again, take your blood pressure meds Don.**

* * *

><p>Blaine broke from the kiss he was sharing with Justin on the couch when, once again, he heard Kurt pounding on the bathroom door.<p>

"Brian Kinney, stop being such a fucking drama queen and just give me the damn jeans." Kurt said "Considering I have had to try and figure out how to get red dye #5 out of vintage Dior on a regular basis you have no excuse to throw a fit over cum stains."

Blaine burst into laughter as Justin turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh God Justin, is this as amusing to you as it is to me?"

Justin laughed as he replied "Don't ever tell Brian I said so, but fuck this is funny as hell. Big Bad Brian Fucking Kinney getting cut down to size by Kurt? God he would die if this ever got out."

"Damn it Brian, open the fucking door." Kurt yelled from the other room.

"Why?" Brian hollered back.

"Because I fucking well said so Kinney, that's why." Kurt stated forcefully

"Oh shit" Justin said under his breath "Here we go."

Kurt stepped back as Brian threw the door open, rattling the glass as it hit the wall.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Brian hissed and then continued seeing the smirk on Kurt's face "And what the hell is so funny?"

Kurt gave Brian a chuckle and laid his hand on his forearm "I knew it would get you to open the door. Come on, you have the stain master here, just give me the jeans and then we can all relax for awhile."

"Alright" Brian said, unashamedly stepping out of the jeans and handing them to Kurt "How _do_ you get red dye out of Dior anyways?"

"With a shitload of luck." Kurt replied with a grin. "I'm just glad that most of what I get is vintage because otherwise my school would be short quite a few jocks. Cherry slushies taste the best when you get hit with them but they are hell on the clothes."

Walking to the laundry alcove Kurt asked "I assume you have woolite or something of the sort?"

"Top shelf above the washer, I think. The cleaning lady usually does all the laundry but I think that's where she keeps everything." Brian said as he walked, naked, into the kitchen for a beer out of the fridge. "Anyone else want one?"

As everyone indicated that they would take a drink Kurt continued "Protein stains are not that hard to deal with, provided you get them quickly. Just put them in to soak in cold water with a little mild soap before you wash them. Your precious Pradas will be just as good as new."

Brian walked towards the couch, four beers held expertly by the necks in his fingers "Thanks for the help Angel but you do realize that if anyone hears about this I will have someone's balls in a vice?"

"I would expect no less" Kurt replied with a rare toothy smile. "I mean we can't have all of Liberty Avenue privy to The Stud's private little queenouts now can we?"

"Ah shut it Hummel" Brian said leaning down to where Kurt had made himself comfortable on the couch to connect their lips and shove his tongue in Kurt's mouth before continuing "And I don't queen out, that's your cousin's act."

Justin leaned down to stage whisper in Blaine's ear as he ran his hand over his naked chest "Yeah he does, we all just choose to let him think we don't see it."

"Watch it Sunshine" Brian smirked as he handed Justin and Blaine their beers "Remember I know where you sleep."

"Yeah and now I can't even escape if I wanted to … with curfew and all." Justin laughed.

"Curfew?" Kurt asked, crooking an eyebrow at Brian as he sat on the couch between he and Justin.

"Yeah" Justin replied, running a hand through the hair at the nape of Brian's hair "The bashing took a lot away from me, but the main thing it took was my confidence. For a long time Brian was the only one who could even touch me, who could calm me down when the panic attacks hit. Unfortunately I started listening to people who told me that the only reason Brian let me stay here was that he felt sorry for me. So I left. I didn't want to be here as an obligation I wanted to be here because he wanted me here."

Brian cut Justin's story off when he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't deal with feelings" Brian continued "Never have, but the fact that I couldn't answer him when he asked why he was here made me think. I honestly enjoy having Sunshine here, not that I would ever tell any of the gang that. But I am not going to turn into Ozzie and Harriet, it's just not me. Hence the rules."

"We both get to continue fucking anyone we want, once only and no names or numbers" Justin said.

"We always come home, here, by 3am no matter what." Brian continued

"And kissing is reserved for each other." Justin said with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other behind Brian and Justin's heads on the couch. "OK" Kurt said with a question in his voice "Now I am confused. You both know Blaine's and my names, I would even venture to say we are becoming friendly … and you both have kissed us. It seems that the rules are supposed to avoid any entanglements and yet here we are. Am I missing something?"

Justin laughed as he tangled his fingers with Blaine's on the curly haired man's bare thigh. "I said earlier that your reminded me of me, right Blaine? You actually remind both of us of me a little less than a year ago. It's intriguing. I feel like I understand you and vice versa. Kurt, you are so much like Brian, except without all the walls and the reputation to protect.

"But I think that the reason that the rules are being broken, by mutual agreement by the way, is that there is no threat here. You two are solid from what I see. You're also not from here. You don't give a damn about the status involved in fucking the stud of Liberty Avenue, which most of the guys around here _do_. You're outside of it all and that makes a difference."

Brian cut into Justin's speech "OK enough Sunshine, too much touchy feely for me, I am not nearly drunk or stoned enough for that. Suffice to say you're hot, we're hot and we are hotter together. Nothing less, nothing more. Now speaking of stoned I do have some hydro in my box of tricks if anyone wants to roll one with me."

. . . .

A half hour or so later found the four of them piled on the king sized bed in the raised bedroom. Brian was laying on his usual side of the bed, scrunched down near the end with his legs hanging over at the knees. Kurt was crosswise, his head pillowed on Brian's stomach, giggling as his fingers traced circles around Brian's nipples.

"Shit Blaine, how come we never did this when Puck asked us to?" he asked, lifting his head long enough to catch Blaine's eye.

"Cause we are good little boys Kurt, didn't you know that?" Blaine replied from where he was curled up on top of Justin. "Damn Jussy, I feel like I am floating." he laughed as he rose up on his knees between Justin's legs and moved to straddle him on the bed.

Kurt looked up from Brian's chest and gasped as he was treated to the sight of his boyfriend's balls sliding along Justin's as Blaine rocked and ground against him. He could see Justin's fingertips digging into Blaine's hips and could hear the sounds of the two of them messily kissing.

"Oh Fuck" Kurt moaned as Blaine spread his thighs wider around Justin's hips and his cheeks spread enough to allow a flash of his tight puckered hole to show.

"Brian ..." he said, lightly smacking the older man's chest "isn't that a beautiful sight? Why are we all the way down here?"

"Fuck if I know, Angel" Brian replied, voice slightly slurred with alcohol and smoke. "God he has an amazing ass" he continued as he reached a hand out to palm Blaine's cheeks, fingers dipping in to tease around Blaine's entrance.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he" Kurt said breathlessly as he rolled onto his hands and knees, hovering over Brian while his toes traced up and down Justin's calf behind him. He leaned in closer to Brian's ear and whispered "You really need to taste him Brian. God he tastes so damn good. Sometimes all I want to do is just bury my tongue in that ass until he begs me to let him cum. He does, you know, beg ..."

Kurt leaned up until he was kneeling on the bed and grabbed Brian's hands, pulling on him until Brian raised himself into a seated position. "You know you want to Brian. You know you want to run your tongue all over him. How do you want him Brian? Just tell me what you want"

Brian groaned as he moved across the bed towards where Blaine and Justin were rutting against each other. He stopped directly behind them and ran his hands along Blaine's cheeks. "Justin" he said firmly "Slide that ass down here. I want you to let Hot Stuff here fuck your mouth while I rim him and fuck you."

Kurt inhaled deeply as he saw Justin squirming his way down between Blaine's spread thighs. Justin's cock was hard and leaking against his belly, swaying as he moved across the sheets. Kurt leaned over and ran his tongue across the tip, gathering up the moisture that had escaped and moaning at the taste, more salty than he was used to with Blaine.

Justin reached Blaine's cock and wrapped his lips around it as Brian grabbed the blond's hips and dragged his ass up onto his thighs as he knelt on the bed.

"Angel" Brian said calmly "grab a condom and put it on me."

Kurt leaned up and pulled one out of the bowl on the nightstand. Coming back to where Brian knelt on the bed he leaned down and sunk his mouth over Justin's cock as he unrolled the latex over Brian's erection.

Not letting go of Brian's cock he slicked his own fingers with the lube that Brian handed him and slipped two fingers into Justin's entrance, pausing a moment to give him time to adjust. He slid his fist over Brian's cock as he scissored his fingers inside Justin, slipping a third in and running his middle one over Justin's prostate. Satisfied that the Blond was ready he loosened his grip on Brian and guided the older man's cock to Justin's hole.

Brian stopped with just the head of his cock inside the Blond. Leaning over he pulled Kurt into a blistering kiss, all tongues and teeth and whispered against his mouth "I want your boyfriend to suck you off while I rim him, Angel."

Kurt wasted no time in moving to slide under Blaine's face where he rested up on all four's on the bed. "Wrap those beautiful lips around me baby." he whispered leaning down enough to run a finger along Blaine's cheekbone. "Suck me, beautiful, make me cum."

The positioning seemed awkward to Blaine and he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life, at least until Brian's first deep stroke into Justin and then it all fell into place. The thrust also brought Brian's tongue deeper into Blaine's ass. Justin's mouth tightened around his cock and it sent a wave of pleasure through him that ended where his lips were wrapped around his boyfriend. Every stroke fed the chain reaction, muffled moans around cocks increasing the sensation.

Brian set the pace, the penetration of both his cock and tongue sending Blaine and Justin spiraling further and further along the path to completion. Every time Blaine's cock met the back of Justin's throat he tightened his lips around Kurt and sucked harder. Kurt moaning his name and tangling his fingers in the dark curls spurred Blaine to thrust deeper into Justin's mouth and every stroke back impaled him on Brian's tongue.

All was lost except for the groans and whimpers of the four as they rode higher and higher. Brian was the first to cum, burying himself balls deep in his lover and screaming his pleasure into Blaine's ass. His teeth bit down on Blaine's left cheek and Blaine buried his cock deep in Justin's throat as the pain pushed him over the edge.

Brian, almost bonelessly, slid down Justin's body and deep throated the blond's cock in one swift move. Shoving three fingers deep into Justin he expertly hit his prostate dead on. With three strokes down his lover's throat Justin arched his back and screamed as his cum hit the back of Brian's throat.

Meanwhile, Kurt reached back over his head and grabbed a condom from the bowl near his head and quickly extracted himself from Blaine's grip, flipped his boyfriend onto his back and swung his body around on top of him. Grabbing him by the back of the thighs he shoved Blaine's knees almost to his ears and buried himself balls deep in one harsh stroke. That was all it took and he leaned down to capture his boyfriends mouth as he came.

As the four of them flopped, completely worn out on the bed Brian had just enough energy to roll over and shut off the alarm before calling the office and leaving Cynthia a message that he would be late getting to the office. The only excuse he gave was that 'something came up.'


	14. Sunrise Over Pittsburgh

**Sorry for the delay all … Real Life once again getting in the way of the fun. Trying to keep it all together.**

**Just a bit of business here … morning afters are odd under normal circumstances and when both dynamic duos are involved …?**

**By the way - WHY can I NOT adjust spacing on this damn site?  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**9:17 am Thursday**

**Loft**

Brian woke the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. That fact in itself didn't surprise him, what did is that he found himself curled around a slim body in his bed while the sounds of cabinet doors closing emanated from the main area of the loft.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, still half asleep as his hand ran subconsciously along the lithe chest.

"Not getting up yet Blaine" the younger man said sleepily "Wanna sleep some more baby."

Brian's eyes popped open as he leaned up on his elbow to look down at the man he was curled up against. Looking down he saw Kurt splayed on the bed, Justin's head pillowed on the shoulder furthest from Brian and the blonds arm draped across the brunette's stomach. Brian grinned, tongue sliding into his cheek as he remembered the evening before.

"Get some rest Angel" he whispered, leaning in to place a light kiss on the singers forehead as he ran a hand through Justin's hair. "You too Sunshine." he said with a smile as he rolled to the right and quietly got up to head to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, no small feat with the morning hard on he sported, he walked naked into the kitchen to see Blaine sitting at the bar in his briefs with the wildest case of bed head Brian thought he had ever seen. Walking behind the dark haired man he ran his fingers through the mop of curls before leaning down to gently bite behind the young man's ear.

Blaine moaned quietly in response as Brian whispered "Morning Hot Stuff. I see you found the coffee alright."

"Yeah" Blaine said nervously "I hope you don't mind but coffee is a necessity in the mornings for me."

"A man after my own heart. Justin gives me shit for drinking so much, Mr Public Service Announcement himself, but I don't function without it." Brian said as he walked unashamedly around the counter to pour a mug full, liberally adding sugar.

"This is really good by the way" Blaine said with a blush as Brian turned around to see him staring at the older man's naked body.

"At $50 a pound" Brian replied with a smirk at the young man's obvious discomfort . "It better be. I take it you haven't had Jamaican Blue Mountain before?"

Blaine gulped down the mouthful of coffee he had taken when Brian mentioned the cost. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed "$50 a pound?"

"Only the best Hot Stuff, and when you think about it how much do you spend on a cup of coffee at that coffee place you were talking about? $2 a cup or so probably. It averages out about the same and it's better than that shit you get there, so why not splurge. It's not like I can't afford it."

Blaine laughed, looking up to meet Brian's eyes where he was leaning on the counter across from him "Somehow I didn't figure that you managed to stock your designer closet quite the same way Kurt has so $50 coffee shouldn't surprise me."

"Probably not" Brian said glancing down at Blaine's watch "But the story is going to have to wait until later. Cynthia can cover a lot for me, unfortunately not the meeting I have with my boss at 11 so I have got to get myself in to the office."

He looked back over his shoulder to see Blaine once again staring at his bare ass as he walked up the steps toward the bathroom "You guys are more than welcome to hang as long as you want. Justin knows where everything is. By the way, _your_ ass ain't half bad either." He said with a smirk as he pulled the bathroom door closed behind him.

Blaine's forehead dropped to the counter, barely missing the coffee mug as he reached down and pressed the heel of his hand to his hardening cock "Fuck"

.

.

Blaine sat at the counter for what felt like hours but in actuality was more like 15 minutes.

Occasionally he would raise his coffee mug and take a sip of the now cold brew.

He sat and stared straight ahead, a slight smile on his face, as he heard the slider open from the bathroom and bare feet move across the bedroom floor.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow tucked in the other as it sat on the counter, listening to quiet voices whispering in the glass partitioned bedroom.

He turned towards the sound as he heard dress shoes moving down the steps and took a deep breath as Brian moved across the floor towards the counter. He couldn't believe how amazing the older man looked. Gone was the comfortable, casual man he had met and in his place was a strong, confident, self-assured business man. The cut of the stone gray Armani was perfect and offset wonderfully by the starched white shirt and midnight blue tie.

"Well" he chuckled awkwardly "I have no doubt that you'll knock the boss's socks off. You look_ really_ good Brian."

Brian smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear with a laugh "Glad the other half of the country club set approves. The boys are half awake up there, why don't you take them some coffee up and say good morning?" He stepped back with a wink. "Justin takes cream and sugar."

Walking towards the door where his briefcase sat Brian turned and shot Blaine a rare smile "So will we see you later?"

Blaine's reply of "If you want." was drowned out by the sound of the loft door sliding shut with a decided klunk.

.

.

Trying to balance three mugs of coffee while walking up the steps into the bedroom wasn't the easiest thing Blaine had ever done in his life. Walking in to see Kurt and Justin curled up under the covers, quietly talking, a twinge of something that felt a bit like fear hit him. They looked so comfortable together lying there, heads next to each other on the pillows, both so pale against the midnight blue sheets.

Trying not to let the hurt show in his voice he plastered on a show smile and said with a chuckle "So does coffee get me an invitation to the party or do I need to wait for one to come from the printers?"

Kurt's genuine smile broke through a bit of his hesitancy as his boyfriend held a hand up and replied "You didn't even need to bring coffee, baby, but I'll never turn it down. Come here and curl up with us, we were actually just talking about you."

Walking to the bed Blaine managed to set the coffee mugs on the end table without incident and slid under the sheet that Kurt held up for him. Curling up against his boyfriends shoulder he managed a small yet genuine smile when Justin reached a hand over Kurt's chest to brush the curls off his forehead.

"How you doing Hot Stuff?" Justin asked with a smile, not one of his broad Sunshine Smiles but one that was obviously heartfelt all the same.

"Not too bad." Blaine replied quietly.

"You and your bed head." Kurt whispered as he placed a small kiss on Blaine's wild curls. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here baby. I love waking up with you in the mornings, we don't get to do it enough."

"God" Blaine sighed running a hand over Kurt's chest "I love that too Kurt. I could wake up like that every day for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy."

"Good thing that I plan on doing everything I can to make that happen then. You know I love you baby, don't you?" Kurt replied with another kiss to his boyfriends head.

Justin rolled away from where he was curled up on Kurt's other side, quietly saying "I'm going to grab my coffee and go … check my email."

Blaine looked over to see the hesitation in the blond's eyes and realized that in so many ways the two of them were alike. He could feel Justin's concern over the previous evening and knew instinctively that it was for he and Kurt and not for himself. Leaning over Kurt he reached a hand out to rest on the Blond's shoulder and said, the sincerity evident in his voice despite the teasing tone "No you don't Blondie, you're not going anywhere. How many times in my life will I get the opportunity to do coffee in bed with two gorgeous guys? Don't spoil it for me."

Justin turned back with a brilliant smile, the one that reached all the way to the corners of his eyes and made the room light up. Comfortably leaning up on his hand, elbow propped on the pillow, he asked quietly "You all right Blaine?"

Blaine thought for a minute before answering. Was he all right about everything that had happened? Kurt still loved him, he could feel that with every bone in his body, so nothing had changed there. Nothing had changed in the way he felt about Kurt either, he was still the most important thing in Blaine's life and always would be.

What he was feeling was something more like the awkwardness he sometimes felt in a new situation, but nothing like regret or the guilt he had felt when even having coffee with Sebastian before everything went to hell.

Looking down and catching his boyfriend's eyes with a look that spoke without any words he smiled. His hand moved from where it still rested on Justin's shoulder to trail down his arm before interlacing their fingers. "I'm absolutely fine, gorgeous. Absolutely fine."

"Good" Justin said, leaning in to place a gently kiss to Blaine's lips before moving down to do the same to Kurt. "I wanted to make sure you were OK with everything. I don't subscribe to the 'no apologies, no regrets' policy that Brian does, and I would feel like shit if there were any regrets. You two have something special, I think anyone can see that, and I would hate to think that I had something to do with fucking that up."

Blaine felt Kurt's hand trailing along his spine as he leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a dizzying kiss. The fingers that were still interlaced with Justin's pulled the Blond's hand along to rest on Kurt's chest before Blaine released their hold. He placed his hand over top of Justin's and guided it as together they stroked across the smooth flesh.

Leaning over Kurt, chest firmly pressed to his side to maintain his balance, he whispered in the Blond's ear. "So you have any big plans for the morning?" He paused as he gently nibbled on his earlobe. "It looks like the three of us are on our own today and personally I am too comfortable to get out of this bed right now."

His lips trailed down Justin's neck, teeth grazing ever so lightly as his hand on Kurt's chest slid down to wrap around his boyfriend's hardening cock. He smiled as he felt Justin tense under him and arch his back, groin pressing into Kurt's hips. "So" he said with a grin in his voice " Who's up for what this morning?"


	15. Four minus one equals 3

This was actually finished yesterday but with all the hype for the episode coming up I figured I'd wait to post ... now it will get lost in all the post ep reaction fics LOL.

I am hating RL right now, not giving me ANY time at all to write. Can I escape onto the avenue? Promise this fic is not and will not be abandoned, just might take some time inbetween posts.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30 PM<strong>

**Liberty Diner**

So lunch was a bit later than expected, or dinner a bit earlier, Blaine wasn't sure which.

The morning had been interesting to say the least. After the past evening … this morning … however you classified it, Blaine thought there was no way that things could have been more crazy, but it was.

He surprised himself, to be honest. After the slight awkwardness he was surprisingly comfortable and confident as he curled up in bed with Justin and Kurt. He still couldn't believe that he was actually the one to grab Justin's hand and guide it along Kurt's chest, down across the lean abs that he loved so much. He was the one to wrap Justin's fingers around his boyfriend's hard cock, his hand over top of the blond's showing him the strokes and tension that had Kurt gasping for breath.

Things eventually progressed back to awkward after Kurt, hard as a rock, flipped Justin onto his back and settled in between the Blond's thighs. Blaine was running his hands over Justin's chest, tugging lightly on his nipples as he nipped along the Blond's throat. Kurt had slipped down on the bed, tongue laying light trails along Justin's stomach before his lips wrapped around the hard shaft in front of him.

Justin had moaned into Blaine's mouth as the dark haired man's tongue slipped between his lips and traced the back of his front teeth. Both men's hands had settled on Kurt's head as their tongues stroked each other in time to Kurt's movements on the Blond's cock. Then Kurt's fingers slipped from Justin's balls, further and further down to gently press against the tight entrance and Justin jolted, almost smacking Blaine's forehead as he sharply exclaimed "Stop."

All three immediately froze, Kurt in mid stroke for a moment before he gently released Justin's cock from between his lips and laying his chin on the Blond's stomach looked up into his eyes and nervously replied "Shit, I crossed a line didn't I?"

Justin reached down with the hand not pressed between Blaine's shoulder blades and pulled Kurt up against his side, Blaine curled up against the other one. Leaning over to gently press his lips against Kurt's before emphatically stating "You have no idea how fucking good that felt Angel, but there are certain things that aren't up for negotiation, at least not with just the three of us here.

"What you were doing isn't necessarily off the table, but I've only ever bottomed for Brian and that's not something that I will change, no matter how fucking hot I think you are, at least not here and now. I don't know what the deal breakers are for you two, but right now that is the only one of mine.

"God knows I'd fuck either of you into this damn mattress right now, fuck, Brian wouldn't hesitate, but I think we need to figure out what's acceptable to all of us."

Blaine released the breath he had been holding, a bit of his returned nervousness abating. Taking another deep one before speaking he looked down at the two men lying next to him and said "I can understand how you feel Justin, and hearing it from you makes me feel a little less like a stupid kid. I have no regrets what so ever about last night … that was fucking hotter than I could even have imagined … but I'm not sure about how far I am comfortable with things going. At least not right now.

"I don't know if I want to let someone else fuck me to be honest." he continued, ducking his head and blushing to the roots of his hair "I mean … I love being fucked … I love the feeling that I get when Kurt and I do that, but I just don't know … and as hot as the idea sounds, I don't know how I would feel about watching Kurt fuck you."

Kurt leaned up, wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine's neck before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Baby, I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable, at least if I had a choice in the matter. You and I are what matters Blaine, long term, and nothing will change that. If you aren't comfortable, then I'm not … OK sweetie?"

Blaine wiped at his damp eyes and pressed tighter against his boyfriend's side before reaching a hand back out to Justin. "I'm sorry Justin. Here I am trying to be this strong, hot, sexy man and all I can do is feel like an idiot."

Justin chuckled under his breath "Been there done that baby. Trust me, Brian has a way of making me feel insecure as shit sometimes and at others loved more than I could ever believe possible."

Leaning over Kurt, Justin extended his arm and pulled Blaine closer in. The three of them were tangled together, Kurt on his back, Justin and Blaine with a leg each between Kurt's spread thighs, cocks pressed against his hips. Justin reached for Blaine's hand and led it to Kurt's cock, much as Blaine had done with his earlier.

As he wrapped both their fingers around Kurt's hardening shaft he ran his tongue along Blaine's lips, teasing them open as Kurt's fingers tangled in both of their hair.

"You Sir ..." Justin said against Blaine's mouth "Are hot..."

His tongue ran across Blaine's top lip "Sexy ..."

His fingers tangled with Blaine's as they stroked Kurt's cock together, whimpers issuing from the brunette's mouth "Gorgeous ..."

He leaned to run his tongue down Blaine's neck "And lucky to have an equally beautiful man in love with you... One I want to watch make love to you while I suck you off … feeling your cock hit the back of my throat every time he pounds that gorgeous ass … What do you say?"

He removed his hand from Kurt's cock and wrapped his finger's in Blaine's hair as he pulled him into a heated kiss, all teeth and tongues. Leaning back a bit he looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"I want Blaine on top of me, our cock's deep in each other's throats while you fuck him, Angel. I want you on your knees behind him, every stroke driving him deeper and deeper into my throat. I want to feel his lips tight around my cock while I face fuck him from underneath until I cum deep in that throat. Will that break anyone's rules?"

"Shit ..." Kurt moaned "do you know how hot that sounds? How fucking much that turns me on?" He turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes "Blaine?"

Blaine tightened his grip on his boyfriend's cock before releasing it and reaching over to dig his fingers into Justin's ass cheeks. "Where do you want me Sunshine?"

Justin flipped effortlessly onto his back and turned so his head was at the side edge of the bed. Reaching for Blaine's hand he said "On top of me Hot Stuff, slide that cock down my throat and wrap your lips around me. Kurt on your feet behind him once we get settled in fuck him hard for me."

Blaine was quick to move, shuffling on his knees across the bed to lean own and capture Justin's lips in a deep kiss before swinging around to position himself on top of the blond.

"Scoot back a little." He said quietly when his knees threatened to slide off the edge of the bed and his back arched a bit uncomfortably as he tried to reach Justin's cock. "Need a bit more room here Blondie."

Justin braced his shoulders on the mattress and slid his body further onto the bed, leaning up to run his tongue along the length of Blaine's erection before he settled back, eliciting a gasp from the dark haired man.

"Better?" he asked with a smile that was evident in his tone.

"Much." Blaine replied before reaching a hand around the Blond's hips to pull his body towards him. "God you taste so good." he said, swiping his tongue across Justin's leaking slit to capture the precum that was gathered at the tip.

Kurt, meanwhile, had slid off the far side of the bed and walked around it, eyes never leaving the pair carefully arranging themselves. He and Blaine had been in this position many times, loving the feeling of each other's cocks sliding between their lips. Typically they ended up on their sides, arms wrapped around each other's waists, fingers digging into the soft flesh of each other's asses, but this was hot.

Blaine's knees were firmly planted on either side of Justin's shoulders and the Blond was running his fingers along the backs of his thighs. His boyfriend's cock was being treated to little kitten licks, quick and light up and down the shaft. Blaine was moaning around Justin's cock that he had immediately taken deep in his throat the minute it was within reach.

"Greedy little thing aren't you sweetheart?" Kurt chuckled as he patted Blaine's hip and then laughed outright as his boyfriend tried to reply around the cock in his mouth.

Stepping behind the two he gasped at the sight of Blaine, on all fours poised over Justin, cock sliding smoothly between the artist's full lips. The spread of his knees around the blond's head had his ass on display, cheeks spread and his hole twitching in invitation. Kurt couldn't help leaning down and swiping his tongue over it, running in slow circles before gradually breaching the tight muscles.

As Blaine's moans intensified and both he and Justin's movements sped up Kurt leaned down and smacked both of them lightly "Hey, wait for me you two."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as both Blaine and Justin stopped what they were doing to reply, in unison, "Sorry Kurt"

"It's OK baby" Kurt said as he reached for the ever present lube and a condom. Slicking his fingers he gently but methodically began open his boyfriend up for him. Scissoring his fingers he felt Blaine relax around him, muscles alternating between pushing back against him and sucking him further in as Blaine worked his cock deeper into Justin's throat on every stroke. With his free hand Kurt sheathed his cock quickly and slipping his fingers out immediately slid into his boyfriend's waiting body to the balls in one smooth stroke.

Blaine had never felt something as intense as the feelings he was experiencing. Every thrust of Kurt's cock drove him deeper into Justin's waiting mouth as well as forcing his own mouth onto Justin's cock. Just like the night before it was like every action was intensified, every movement caused the next. It all went straight to his cock and it wasn't long before he felt the heaviness begin to pool in his balls and he knew he was lost.

Sucking Justin's cock all the way to the root he hummed deep in his throat while his tongue pressed hard against the blond's shaft.

Kurt grabbed his hips, fingers digging into flesh, and began pounding into his ass harder and faster as he felt Blaine's walls start to contract around him.

Blaine came first, shooting deep into Justin's throat, buried deep enough that the Blond couldn't even taste him, just instinctively swallow around him.

The clenching of Blaine's walls around his cock sent Kurt over the edge and he bottomed out, gripping his boyfriend's hips so hard there were sure to be bruises as he filled the condom with a cry.

Once Blaine caught his breath he once again replaced the hand that he had lazily been using to stroke Justin with after his orgasm with his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked the Blond with every trick he knew … Tongue pressed hard against the shaft as he stroked in and out, swallowing just as the head pressed to the back of his throat, rolling his balls in a free hand.

It was Kurt's demand of "Fuck his face Justin" as the countertenor knelt by the side of the bed and began running his tongue over Justin's neck and collarbones that led to the Blonds orgasm. After a minute or two of almost frantic thrusts hitting the back of Blaine's throat Justin pulled his hips back just enough that he erupted over Blaine's tongue.

As the three of them collapsed, once again, on the bed Kurt exclaimed "That was fucking hot, now can I go back to sleep?"


End file.
